amourshipping one-shot
by sonic-kid15
Summary: This is a one-shot amourshipping, where I will be creating amourshipping chapters in this book. there will be stories, songs. movie parts and everything that i will write. i hope you enjoy it, please give a review for feedback or you like it. so that i can improve on my writing skills or if there's any mistakes that i have done. So hope you enjoy!
1. childhood memories

_Hello there and welcome to my first one shot chapter, hope u like it_ _._

Now class I would like you to say hello to our new student" A teacher told her class. "Her name is Serena Yvonne and she is from the region of kalos"

"Kalos?" The whole class asked. "Where is that?"

"It far away from here" the teacher explained. "Very far away from here, indeed"  
Then the teacher of the class turned around to face the young classmate.

"Would you mind if you will sit next to...Ash Ketchum, over there?" She asked. Pointing an empty seat next to him.

"Okay Miss" The young blonde girl nodded.

Serena went and sat next to Ash. He was a little 5 year old boy. Shy and hardly talked. People thought he was a mime or a dumb person. A person that can't talk. He had no friends or any siblings and always sat by himself under the huge oak tree. Having someone actually sitting next to him was something he never saw coming.

"Hi!" Serena smiled at the shy boy.

Ash didn't reply but got on with his drawing. Serena was confused why the young five year old boy didn't reply. So she thought to say something else.

"What's your name?" Serena asked.

"My name is Ash" Ash replied but in a small tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you Ash" Serena replied with a smile. "My name is Serena, Hi!" Serena greeted as she opened her lunchbox.

"Umm Hi" Ash replied as he took another bite from his apple.

"Hey do you want something from my lunchbox?" Serena asked Ash.

"Am I allowed to?" Ash asked.

"Of course" Serena smiled. "Friends are allowed to share food"

"Friends? What are friends?"

"Well...umm...I think friends are people that you like and are special that's what My Mom told me, but I forgot most of what she told me" Serena explained as she got her Cadbury chocolate bar and broke it into half. "Here you can have this"

"Thanks...friend" Ash smiled back at his first friend.

So the two ate their food and when the bell rang, the class dismissed. the two best friends hold hands back to class. When they where outside their class the class saw them holding hands and started to accuses them as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What's that?" Ash asked, while Serena blushed.

The whole class laugh at them. The class was about to tell them until their teacher came out and told Ash and Serena to join the line so they could get inside. It was free time for the whole class. A few people went to the computers and started to play minecraft. some went to the dress up and started to play knights and dragons. Meanwhile Ash and Serena were on their table drawing with crayons.

"Hey what is that?" Serena asked Ash.

"Well I don't know" Ash replied.

"It looks like a yellow mouse" Serena added as she got a red crayons and drew two red circles on both of it's cheeks.

Then Ash got a black crayon and coloured the tips of it's ear. Then they both drew a zig zag tail at the end.

"It looks cute" the young girl said. "It should have a name"

"What about...Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?" Serena said.

"Yeah because my aunty has a mouse that goes chu and it's name is Pika" Ash explained.

"I like it" Serena said.

Serena picked up a black crayon and was going to write Pikachu but was stopped.

"Err, How do you spell Pikachu?" Serena asked her friend. Confused with the spelling.

"I think I know"

Then Ash took the black crayon out of Serena's hand and wrote the name Pikachu down.

PikAchU

By AsH KeTcHuM anD SeReNa YVoNNe

The two best friends smiled at each other. They were proud to what they drew together.

"Hey did you draw anything?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I did" Serena said as she lifted her drawing up Ash's face.

Ash pulled down serena's drawing from his face and took her drawing and looked at it. It had a stick figure of Serena and a stick figure of Ash. Serena had a triangle dress with long blonde honey hair while Ash had a yellow top with blue pants and a red cap. Ash got a idea and got a yellow crayon and started to draw something. When he was finish Serena saw it was Pikachu.

"Remember Pikachu is our friend as well" Ash smiled.

"Oh yeah" Serena replied with a smile.

"I had never had such a great time in my whole life. For the first time I could share my talent with someone else. And that someone was my best friend Serena" ash thought and smiled with Serena.

Grey clouds had covered the skies of the school. So the class had to eat inside their class room. The two best friend were having a great time eating their lunch until Gary came. Gary was a bully in Ash's class. He always asked for money or food from other students. He walked up to Ash.

"Oi Ashy boy!" Gary greeted. "What have you go this time"

"Nothing" Ash told Gary.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you always have to have food for me!" Gary went ash and picked him up by the shirt.

"Hey let Ash go" Serena yelled at Gary. "Your hurting my best friend!"

Gary dropped Ash on the ground without care. Then he walked away from the two.

"Your lucky that your girly friend saved you Ashy boy. Next time...you won't be so lucky" Gary said as he walked away from the two.

When Gary was gone Ash got up and sat next to Serena again.

"How could you let him bully you like that?" Serena asked. "That isn't nice what he is doing to you"

"I don't know" Ash replied. "He always act like that to me since I got to this school"

"Well while I'm here that isn't going to happen anymore"

"Thanks a lot...Serena" Ash smiled a weak smile. "I don't know what I could do without you"

The weather wasn't as bright and the rain just kept pouring down. The school had already finish. Ash and Serena where the only one left.

"We are not going to get anywhere in this weather" the young 5 year old blonde complained.

"Actually we are" The young 5 year old Ash replied as he pulled out a red umbrella from his school bag.

"Wow" Serena said in surprise. "That's lucky" Serena smiled. "Now let's go" the young blonde said as she grabbed Ash's other hand and they started to walk home in the rain holding hands.

The two friends walked home holding hands. As they started to walk home the more the rain got heavier and heavier. Soon they reached the young blonde home. The two pushed the big huge black gates. When the young blonde got in she ran into her mansion waving as she went inside. The young 5 year old boy waved as he walked home.

Today was the day he had to get use to having a friend near him.

It was the next day, the rain had stopped and the morning sun shown all over Pallet town. The young boy named Ash ran all the way to his best friend's home. He waited at the gates and waited until he saw his best friend running down the driveway and ready to greet him at the gates. She had her backpack behind her shoulders. When she got to the gates she pulled them towards her direction and walked out closing the gates behind her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" She nodded and smiled.

Then Serena notice something. There was a puddle filled with water from the rain. She jumped into the puddle and water splashed everywhere. Some water got on her blue and white checker school dress. Even Ash's white school top and light blue school trousers got wet as well. Instead of getting frustrated about their clothes wet, the two just laughed.

"We better get to class" Ash told Serena after laughing.

"Don't you think the teacher will get us angry?" Serena asked her best friend. Looking at her dress

"Lets just say a car got us wet while we were walking to class"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Serena smiled.

Soon the two ran all the way to their school hoping that they won't be late.

School went on as any school would do. Ash and Serena did their work and at recess and lunch they would both eat under the huge shady oak tree.

Months flew by without the two best friends knowing. It was one autumn afternoon.  
the orange leaves had fell from their branches. The two where walking home when they notice something in the old park. The two ran to the object that caught their eyes. It was a tree house. It didn't look too old or brand new. It was high so there was a rope ladder that they had to climb on. Serena was the first time to try it.

She pulled the ladder to make sure it was strong enough. Then she started to climb up the ladder.

"Hey Serena!" Ash called out. "Do you think that is safe to do?" He asked, worried for Serena's safety.

"Does it look like I'm falling yet?" Serena asked.

"No"

"Well it's safe then" Serena replied as she continued to climb up the rope ladder.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and climb up the rope ladder as well. Soon the two were at the top and where at the tree house itself.

"Wow, you can see the whole neighbourhood from here" Serena said with astonishment, looking around the city of pallet.

"It's really pretty" Ash added as the sunset was starting to develop. "We should come here more often.

"I know" Serena said. "Let's make this our base"

"Our base?" Ash asked in confusion. "What's a base?"

"You don't know?" Serena said in a surprise tone of voice. "Anyway a base is like a cubbyhouse but with stuff inside"

"Oh okay" Ash replied. "Let's come here tomorrow" Ash added.

"Okay" serena said ending with a smile.

Within minutes a sunset was covering the whole of Pallet. The two climbed down from the tree house. When they got to the bottom the two parted ways and made their way home.

Three years had flown by and Ash and Serena were still great buddies. They always hanged around the tree house they found three years ago. The tree house they were in wasn't in it's best condition like three years ago. The rope ladder wasn't as strong and the rope looked like it was about to break.

It was one lazy afternoon and the two were at the tree house once again. Ash was doing his homework when notice Serena was making something out of yellow material.

"What are you making?"

"Do you remember that creature we made back at prep?"

"You mean Pikachu?"

"Yeah"

"What about it?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to make a stuff toy of him" Serena smiled.

"Oh okay then" Ash replied as he went back to his homework.

It was the next day and Ash was at his home resting from piles of overdue homework. He was lying on the couch flicking though channels on TV. Then the phone started to ring. Ash got of the couch and ran to the phone. When he got there he found his mother already picked it up before he could. His mother took off the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker.

"It's for you" His mother told him. "It's your girlfriend Serena"

"MOM" ash said blushing madly while his mother laughed at his reaction.

Ash accepted the phone from his mother and put the phone against his ear.

"Hey Ash" Serena greeted. "Want to come to the tree house with me?" She asked.

"I wish I could Serena but I have soccer practice in a few minutes"

"Oh...okay then" Serena said, little sad. "See you at school tomorrow"

"See...you" Ash said before dropping the phone.

After dropping the phone Ash ran to his room to get dressed into his soccer clothes. Then he was dressed, he ran outside to the soccer training.  
After finishing his soccer practise, he went home, but as he entered he saw his mother in tears, but not her, ash saw Serena mother who was crying and started to get confused.

"Why are you guys crying?" Ash asked.

None of them spoke a word. Ash knew that something wasn't right. Then serena's mother replied to Ash.

"My daughter, your best friend... is gone Ash" Grace spoke. "The rope ladder she was climbing on, it b-broke, when she got to the top. She fell and broke her skull on her fall" Grace continue. "S-She's gone Ash"

"No,no,no,No!" The boy yelled. "Your all lying!" Ash said before running away from them.

He could here his own mother calling his name but he didn't care. He wanted to see it for his own eyes. Hoping this was all a dream or yet they were lying. When Ash got to the park he ran to the tree house.  
He was horrified, shocked and started to cry. When he got there he saw that most of the rope ladder was broken. And under the ladder was the Pikachu doll she made the other day. Then he remember something three years ago.

 **Three years ago...**

The two best friends where at the school's playground. The two where taking turns on swing. Ash was pushing his best friend on the swing.

"Hey Ash?" Serena asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Serena" The young five year old boy asked.

"What happen if I died before you?" Serena asked.

Ash grabbed the chains of the swing and stopped them. When they were stopped he turned around and faced her.

"Don't you ever say that!" Ash yelled at her. "I promise that I will never let you die until we turn really old with white hair"

"R-Really ash?" Serena asked her best friend.

"Yep" Ash nodded. "I swear that on my life"

Then Serena got off her swing and gave Ash a hug. Then tears of joy came running down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad that I have a friend like you" Serena cried.

"And I never had a friend like you either" Ash told his best friend, wrapping his arms around her. "Now lets head back home" Ash said as he stopped hugging his best friend. "I bet our parents will be worried about us"

"Yeah" Serena replied as she wiped her tears away. "See you tomorrow at school Ash!" Serena said.

"See you" Ash said as the two started to walk their own ways.

 **Present**  
After that Ash picked up the doll. He looked at it. He could still remember the time where they made this creature.

 **Flashback**

"It looks cute" the young blonde said. "It should have a name"

"What about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah because my aunty has a mouse that goes chu and it's name is Pika" Ash explained.

"I like it" Serena said.

 **Present**

Then a few tears from the young boy's eyes. He couldn't believe it. His only friend was now gone. He was alive and she was dead. He was here at earth and she was at heaven up in the skies. The the boy collapsed onto his knees.

"Why?" He asked. "WHY ARCEUS, WHY HER? *sniff* She was too nice to die. Like a angel" Ash cried.

 **time skip**

That was ten years ago. I'm eighteen and in my last year of high school. I'm here right here in front of the tree house. Nothing much has changed. the old tree house was still there between the branches. The half broken rope ladder was still hanging. And near her gravestone was a candle and our Pikachu doll. I kneel down and light the candle.

"Serena..." I said under my breath. "I wonder what you would look like right now"

Then I heard a giggle. It sounded like a girl's giggle to my hearing. I looked back and saw it was Serena. It wasn't the Serena I knew ten years ago. She looked like she was the same age as me. She was wearing a white long dress. She was smiling at me. She waved at me and walked away from me into the light. I ran after her but she was gone. Then I saw something on the grass. It was a piece of paper. It had the drawing we made back at prep. It was the Pikachu drawing .Then my memorise of us together back at primary school came back flooding in.

I will never forget them.

My childhood memories. ✌️️? ﾟﾤﾘ


	2. Amour

sixteen year old Girl named Serena Yvonne is running through the halls of vanville high. Tears streamed down her face as she thought back to what had just happened a few moments ago. It had been the same thing for the last eight months. She came to school and was fine until she went to her second class of the day. That's when everything always got worse as she had no friends in that class so Calem and pretty much everyone else in the class made her life hell.

She hated Calem. Most people would think it was impossible that they had been childhood friends. People would be even more surprised to hear that a year ago they had started dating. It had been a wonderful summer however towards the end of summer vacation Calem had told her that he wanted to take her virginity and get in bed with her.  
Serena had declined saying that not only were they too young but they also hadn't been going out for long. At the time Calem had seemed fine with it but as soon as the first day of school started the hell began. Calem had gone around and bragged about how he had slept with her and then dumped her. Although Serena adamantly denied it everyone believed Calem apart from one person. Suddenly Serena crashed into someone She looked up and saw the chocolate brown eyes belonging to her only friend and childhood Ash Ketchum.

"Serena what's wrong?" Ash asked softly.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and sobbed into his shirt. Ash quickly returned the embrace and rubbed serena's back hoping it would calm her. Some of the students looked at them however a quick glare from Ash made them carry on with what they had been doing before. After a couple of minutes, Serena sobs turned into whimpers. Ash then tilted Serena head up and wiped away her tears making her blush.

"Did Calem say or do something again?"

Serena nodded and watched as Ash got an enraged look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ash growled.

Serena eyes widened in fear. Ash had gotten in trouble for beating up Calem almost every day for the last eight months leading to him getting suspended several times. After the last suspension the principle informed Ash that if he got into trouble for hurting Calem again he would be expelled.

"No Ash you can't. If you get in trouble for hurting Calem again you'll be expelled." Serena said frantically.

"I don't care. He upset you and I care about you too much to allow him to get away with it."

Serena looked desperately at Ash. She couldn't lose him. If she did she wouldn't get through the day. He was the only thing that made it all better.

"Please Ash don't do it. If you get expelled I'll have no one here. I need you with me." Serena pleaded.

Ash looked at the look on Serena face and couldn't deny her.

"Okay. I won't hurt him again." Ash promised.

"Thank you Ash." Serena whispered in relief.

"At least we only have two more weeks of school. Then we can start our Pokémon journey together." Ash said.

Together, Serena liked the sound of that. Truth be told she had never really felt anything more than friendship for Calem. It had always been Ash for her. But when Ash had started dating miette it had crushed Serena's hopes so she had settled for what at the time seemed like second best. Of course now she knew how much of mistake that had been. Serena brushed all other thoughts aside and rested her head on Ash's chest relishing the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her. Ever since the start of the year Serena had dreamt of her and Ash getting together. After he had broken up with miette due to her believing Calem,  
Ash had broken ties with all other friends as they had also believed Calem. Serena knew that Ash could have had any girl he wanted but he had chosen to stand by her. That thought brought a smile to her face.

Ash looked down at Serena and he felt another surge of anger. When they had come back from summer vacation Ash had heard from Serena how much fun her and Calem had. When the first day of school started Ash couldn't believe that Calem would spread such horrible rumours. What shocked Ash more was that people actually believed him. After looking around the entire school Ash had finally found Serena sobbing terribly under the tree where they had first met. Ash had sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Serena immediately wrapped her arms around him and she had wept for what felt like hours. Eventually she stopped weeping. He still remembered the soul destroyed look in her bloodshot eyes.

"D-Do you think I'm a slut, A-Ash? Do you believe what Calem is saying?" Serena whimpered.

"Arceus no. I think Calem is a lying stupid conniving bastard."

"Thank you Ash. I'm glad that you believe me."

Ash gave Serena another tight hug and then they went to the principle's office. After explaining the situation Serena and Ash had been allowed to go home as she had been far too distressed to stay at school and Ash didn't want to leave her alone.

Ash was brought out of his memories when he saw Calem and miette walking towards them. He glared at Calem, who was scared by the look. He had been on the receiving end of enough beat downs from Ash to know he was dangerous. But then he saw Serena and he couldn't resist the urge to make her feel like dirt.

"Hey look the whore's going after another man." Calem taunted.

"I still can't believe you dumped me for that slut." Miette snarled.

Serena let out another sob and then felt Ash go stiff in her arms. She looked at him and saw that he was grinding his teeth clenching his fists.

"Please don't do it Ash." Serena begged.

Ash wanted to hit Calem but Serena had asked him not to do it so he wouldn't. Stopping himself from hitting Calem was the hardest thing Ash had ever done. But he still needed to get rid of his anger. Seeing a locker to his right Ash slammed a fist into the locker. Calem and miette jumped back in fear as they saw that Ash hadn't even flinched.

"You better leave Calem before I make your face look like this locker." Ash said as he pointed to the now dented locker.

Calem and miette quickly made their escape. Once they were far enough Ash held his hand which was now hurting like hell and let out a pained gasp.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked, worried.

"I'll be fine." Ash replied.

"Come on let's go to the nurses office and let her take a look at it."

Ash nodded and they walked to the nurses office. They entered the room and the nurse wasn't surprised to see Ash holding his fist. However usually Calem would come in before Ash with blood pouring from his nose.

"Who did you get into a fight with today then Ash?" the nurse asked.

"A locker." Ash dead panned.

The nurse chuckled. She could never stay mad at Ash. Despite the fact that he had sent Calem in here several times he had always done it while standing up for Serena and she had a lot of respect for that attitude.

"So who won?"

"I think we'll call it a draw." Ash said with a smirk.

"Well let's take a look at your hand then."

Ash raised his hand so that the nurse could see it and she started to examine it. She saw the worried way Serena looked at Ash and smiled. She knew how Serena felt, it had been pretty obvious for a few years now. Little did Serena know that Ash had always felt the same way. But he had always assumed that Serena saw him as a best friend or brother to her.

"Well you haven't broken anything. Just try not to get into another fight with a locker for a few days."

Serena let out a sigh of relief and gave Ash a quick hug. Ash returned it and then looked at the nurse.

"Sorry but I can't make any promises. Those lockers sometimes need putting in their place."

They all chuckled.

"Go on get out of here you two." she said softly

"Thanks for checking my hand." Ash replied.

She gave Ash and Serena a nod and then they left the room. After looking at his watch Ash saw that they still had half an hour of lunch so they walked outside and sat in the shade of their tree.

 **(2 weeks later)**

School was finally over to Ash and Serena relief. The last of their exams had been completed and Ash and Leaf had passed with flying colours. They walked out of the school glad that they would never have to come back to this building. As they walked they started to talk about the starter they would choose. Ash had made them deliberately waited behind so that everyone else was gone which would let them walk home in peace. When they got Serena's house they spent a few hours planning their route through kalos so they wouldn't have to spend time during the journey deciding where to go. As night fell Ash returned home and both he and Serena got an early night so they would be able to choose the starter they wanted.

The next morning Ash met Serena at her house and they walked to Professor sycamores Lab. Sadly he refused to let them in until all of them were here just so it would be fair. After waiting for twenty minutes Miette and Calem finally arrived.

"Now that you're all finally here you can choose your first Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak opened the door and walked inside. Ash and Serena went to follow but Calem and Miette barged into them, knocking Serena to the ground. Ash scowled at them both and after helping Serena to her feet they followed them inside. They came to the main lab and saw three Pokéballs sat on a table.

"On this desk there are three Pokéballs containing the kalos starters. They are fennikin, Froakie and chespin. Now there are only three of you so you will have decided which one of you doesn't get one of them." Professor Sycamore said as he gave Ash a subtle wink.

"Well I am taking this frokie." Calem stated.

"And I'm taking chespin." Miette declared.

Calem and Miette stepped forward and snatched the Pokéballs, Serena then looked from the remaining Pokéball to Ash.

"Go on Serena you take fenneikin."

"B-But Ash what about you?" Serena asked.

She always wanted fennikin but she couldn't let Ash give up his dream so that she could become a trainer. Ash smiled and then leaned closer to Serena .

"Don't worry about it. Me and the Professor have something planned already." Ash whispered.

"Okay well I'll have fennikin." Serena said as she took the Pokéball.

"Tough luck Ash, looks like you're stuck here until sycamore gets another starter." Calem taunted.

Calem and Miette smirked at Ash but were surprised to see he was grinning at them.

"Well Calem I'd agree with you but professor and I had already planned for this so I already have my starter."

"You're full of shit Ketchum." Calem exclaimed.

"Oh am I? Chimchar we're about to leave!" Ash yelled.

A small orange monkey darted into the room and jumped on to Ash's shoulder. Ash rubbed the monkeys head making him let out a content sigh.

"This is my starter Chimchar. I met him about three months ago while helping the Professor."

"What the hell, Why didn't I get that rare Pokémon?" Calem said

"Chimchar was sent to me by Professor Rowan when I told him about my predicament with you four. Ash was here when Chimchar arrived and they bonded instantly."

"Hang on. Ash yesterday you told me that you wanted Charmander." Serena said.

"Well I wanted to keep Chimchar a secret."

Professor sycamore then handed each of them a Pokédex and five Pokéballs and Professor sycamore let them leave.

Ash and Serena walked out of the lab intent on going home and getting their backpacks so they could get on the road. However they were stopped when they felt hands on their shoulders. Ash and Serena turned around and saw Calem and Miette.

"What do you two want?" Ash asked. Sarcastically

"I challenge you to a battle Ketchum. If I win I get that Chimchar."

Chimchar and Ash chuckled. They had been doing some training over the past three months so Chimchar was more then ready to beat Calem and his frokie.

"Fine but when I win you have to tell everyone in Vanville town how you lied about Serena ." Ash said.

"I'll agree to that. It's not like you've got a chance anyway." Calem replied.

Ash led Calem to an open battlefield, Chimchar jumped off of Ash's shoulder. Calem then sent out his Froakie who like his trainer was expecting this to be an easy win.

"Let's end this quickly Froakie use Bubble."

"Dodge it with Dig." Ash said in a bored tone.

Froakie opened his mouth and fired a bubbles of water at Chimchar. The fire monkey saw the attack coming and quickly dug underground making the bubbles of water pass harmlessly over the hole. Calem and froakie started looking around wondering where Chimchar would come from. Suddenly the ground beneath Froakie started to shake violently. The water type looked down and saw Chimchar burst out of the ground. Before frokie had a chance to react with was hit with an electric infused uppercut that sent him flying through air. Froakie let out a loud pain filled cry as the electricity coursed through his veins. He let out another yelp as he crashed to the ground in front of Calem who looked halfway between furious and confused.

"What the hell is going on?! That thing is a fire type how did it use an electric move?"

"Calem you should have paid more attention in school. All starters get a move bred into them now to help new trainers. Chimchar's move is Thunderpunch. If you'd bothered to check your frokie you'd have found that he has a move that has been bred into him to."

Calem felt embarrassed that he had overlooked that. Ash looked at Froakie who had miraculously managed to get back up and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Flame Wheel."

Chimchar got into a ball and was engulfed in flames. He then started rolling towards frokie as fast as he could. Froakie looked back at his trainer hoping to get some instructions. Sadly Calem was not forthcoming with any ideas. Froakie then cried out in pain as he felt Chimchar slam into him. The attack sent frokie skidding along the ground and he slammed into one of the fence posts. Calem already knew that Froakie was done for so he returned him.

Ash picked up Chimchar and placed him on his shoulder.

"Way to go Chimchar." Ash said.

"Yeah good job." Serena added as she rubbed Chimchar's head.

Chimchar nuzzled Ash and then jumped on to Serena's shoulder so he could nuzzle her too. Serena giggled as Chimchar's fur tickled her skin. Ash smiled as he watched them and then he saw Calem starting to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? We made a deal." Ash stated.

"Did you really think I was going to do that Ketchum? You're so gullible." Calem said mockingly.

"You're telling everyone the truth whether you like it or not." Ash growled threateningly.

Ash took a step towards Calem and that was all it took for him to run away as fast as he could.

"Get back here you scum bag!" Ash yelled as Calem and Miette faded from view.

Ash was about to chase after them when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked behind him and saw Serena shake her head.

"Let them go Ash."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"I don't care what those people from our school think anymore. I'm probably not going to see them again so their opinion doesn't matter."

"Okay Serena ."

Serena smiled and then wrapped her arms around Ash who returned the hug.

"Serena why did Calem start spreading those rumours?" Ash asked.

Serena looked away. She knew that if she told him what Calem wanted she would have to tell Ash the real reason she said no and not the lies she told Calem.

"Why won't you tell me? Every time I ask you won't answer. Do you not trust me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I trust you." Serena said.

"Then please tell me what happened."

Serena sighed. She knew that Ash deserved to know the truth.

"The truth is that at the end of summer vacation Calem wanted to sleep with me. I told him that we were too young and that we hadn't been going out long enough for me to be comfortable with doing that. But those were lies. The truth was that I didn't love him. I only went out with him because the guy I love was with someone."

"So who is this guy?"

Serena wasn't sure if she should tell him. Would it make things awkward on their journey if she confessed? Would he even want to travel with her? Serena shook those thoughts away and decided to just tell him.

"I-I-It's you Ash." Serena said and then quickly averted her gaze.

Ash was in shock, he really hadn't been expecting her to say that. After a few minutes of silence Serena was starting to get really worried. Ash hadn't said or done anything since she had confessed. Serena then felt Ash place his hands on her face and he forced her to look at him. Serena looked at the blank expression on Ash's face and could feel tears build in her eyes. She knew it, he didn't feel the same way. She tried to look away but Ash wouldn't let her. She looked at him again and was surprised to see a big smile now on Ash's face. Before Serena could say anything Ash's lips were on hers.  
Serena was surprised and would be an understatement but she had dreamt of this moment for years so she wouldn't question it. Eventually they were forced to break the kiss so they could refill their lungs. They gazed at each other while they regained their breath. Both of them were blushing furiously and had massive smiles on their faces.

"I never expected you to return my feelings." Serena said finally breaking the silence.

"I've always loved you Serena . I just thought that you never saw me that way."

Serena pressed her lips to Ash's again briefly. When they broke apart they started walking to their homes so they could pick up their supplies and then finally start their journey.


	3. Why did you leave me?

Ash Ketchum and his best friend Pikachu were walking around the forest until they stopped and was by the cliff that had a fence by the end, a great view and a bench for couples to sit on, it was Ash's favorite place and...It was the place where he and his loved one and friend, Serena would always go to after not seeing each other from traveling in separate ways. He went to the edge that had a fence located in its place and griped his hold on the fence, and also gritted his teeth. It wasn't too long since her death... His beloved, Serena, died of cancer 5 days ago, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He remembered The day that Serena never told him, despite the many hints of her pain, But he never noticed and just went along with it. "I'm fine Ash, don't worry". Replying in his mind of her voice.

 **Flashback**

They were walking in the park, it was a sunny day, so he, Serena and Pikachu went for a walk. They were chatting happily. Ash shared stories of his adventures, while Serena shared stories of her performance in the hoeen region. Suddenly, Serena stopped walking for a second and clutched her chest. Ash, who noticed it, asked,"Are you okay Serena?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Ash, don't worry." she said as she regained her posture and faked a smile and went by his side and continued walking.

 **End of Flashback**

"How could I be so stupid!" Ash shouted as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists  
" STUPID, STUPID, STUPID" he said and kicked a bin, knocking it over.

"Pika, pika..." Pikachu said as he was worried for his master, who was depressed for 5 days.

"It's okay Pikachu, C'mon, let's go home" he said as Pikachi heard this, he jumped to Ash's left shoulder and they went home together.

As he got home, he went to his room and laid down in his bed. He looked to his right side and saw his table. He got up, went to the table, and saw a picture of him, Serena and Pikachu during Christmas, when it was snowing.  
He picked up the picture and a teardrop fell from his cheek.

 **Flashback**

It was Christmas Day and it was snowing! Ash, Serena and Pikachu were having a walk. Then they encountered a camera man. The man asked, "Would the lovely couple and the pokemon like a picture on this lovely day?"

Serena and Ash glanced at each other for a while until they agreed and took the picture.  
Little did they know that it was their last...

 **End of Flashback**

"Why? Why Serena ? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?" he cried out, having tears come out of his eyes uncontrollably. He kept weeping and weeping, until his mother asked for him to come down to eat dinner. He wept his face, washed it and went down to eat.

After eating, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
In the middle of the night, he tossed and turned, but he couldn't sleep. He gave up and looked at the ceiling and remembered, what had happened 5 days ago... The day...he had lost her.

 **Flashback**

In the Pokemon Center

In the operating room, a short honey blond hair girl was lying down on the bed and was surrounded by nurses and doctors, not to mention the equipment. She had an oxygen mask on her mouth so that she could have oxygen, enough to let her survive the operation.

Ash, who just heard the news, burst through the hospital doors and rushed outside of the operation room, where Serena was held. There, he saw Max, may, bonnie, Clemons, Misty, Dawn and Brock. He looked at them with a worried face and asked,"How's Serena?"

Dawn, who was Her best friend and the first person to know about Serena's situation, spoke up,"We don't know but... We don't even know if" she stuttered and didn't continue, because she knew that Ash wouldn't like it

"If?" Ash repeated the word that Dawn had said, meaning that he wanted to know behind that sentence

"If Serena could even survive the operation..." Misty replied for Dawn. Ash was shocked and didn't say a single word.  
After a while, Ash was getting nervous by each passing second. He looked over to his right and saw Bonnie who was crying in her brothers arm while Clemont comforted her.  
He looked over to his left and saw Max and may were quiet so was Dawn but her head was down while misty was with brock, who was flirting with nurse joy so she dragged him by the ear.

After 30 minutes, the light turned off, stating that it was finished and the doctor came out. Serena's friends rushed to the doctor, and they noticed the doctor's face... The face saying that the operation has...Failed.

"What do you mean the operation failed.?!" Ash shouted at the doctor.

"Ash!" Misty disciplined Ash for being rude at the doctor

"But-"

"Quit it Ash!...Serena is gone...We can't...Do anything about it anymore" Misty said

"But Misty-" Ash was going to argue, but he stopped when he saw that she was also crying and it only took him seconds for him to realize that he too was crying... for Serena.

"I'm very sorry... But we couldn't help Ms. Serene Yvonne any longer, Her condition was far beyond our reach" the doctor said with a sad tone

Bonnie, cried the most, Having to lose a friend and a sister. she really loved her.  
May, Misty, Dawn, Brock and Ash cried for their friend's death and the day after, she was buried and her pokemon was sent to vanville town where Grace would keep them and use them for her memory of her daughter.

Despite all this, Ash was still not able to recuperate with her death, He still couldn't forget it.

 **End of Flashback**

Ash then got out of his bed, carefully not waking up Pikachu, and changed into his outside clothes and left the house and went to his and Serena's favorite place, Pikachu, who woke up without Ash's notice, followed Ash.

Ash was at the other side of the fence and was about to jump when he heard Pikachu's cry, he turned around and saw his best friend.

"Pikachu..." he whispered

"Pika, pi" Pikachu talked, trying to make Ash stop  
"I'm sorry... Pikachu..." Ash said and he jumped...

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted a sharp cry as he witnessed his master's suicidal attempt...

Pikachu hurried back home, and woke Ash's mom up... Who checked her son's room to only find it empty. She called Prof. Oak, who was asleep, and the four of them-including Gary and Pikachu-went to search for Ash...

When they got to where Ash had landed... Gary hurriedly checked his friend and rival's pulse and was surprised...To have no pulse,  
He told his grandfather, who said nothing after what he had heard, and Ash's mom, who covered her mouth with her hands and cried... for her son, Ash Ketchum is dead...

The following day, on Ash's funeral, everyone he had met attended... And in there... Was Ash's grave, right beside Serena...

Misty, looked up in the sky and whispered, "You're still an idiot, huh, Ash? But, at least, you're with Serena... Happily together" she smiled

And, up in the sky was Ash and Serena, happily together..

 _ **Finish!**_  
 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter**_.


	4. i know i can treat you better!

"GET INSIDE"

Calem dragged Serena to his house, which is a motel and forcefully pushed her.

 _I won't lie to you,_  
 _I know he's just not right for you_

Serena fell down as she was being beat once again by Calem. She had spoken none out of ten, and now she was being punished. Or at least, that's the way that Calem thought.

 _I know he's just not right for you._

Hot tears fell down her face as she felt a kick hit her stomach. She hold her stomach in pain and tried to block another kick. But it was simply too much for her,  
Serena breathing was going low and then passed out.

 _And you can tell me if I'm off but i see it on your face, when you say that he's the one that you want._

By the time Serena had woken up, she felt sore with cuts and bruises all over her, she looked around to see Calem no where in her sight. She heard a knock at the door. Not caring to know who it was so she opened the door with tears still falling down her face. When she looked up, she was shocked, there Standing in front of her was her childhood hero, Ash Ketchum. And when he saw her face, he was angry like a bull.

 _And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation and anytime you wanted to stop!_

"Serena? What the hell happened to your face?! Was it him? If it was I swear to Arceus I will kill him with my own hands..." Ash asked who screamed and said in a low voice.  
To see him in such a state brought Serena joy and happiness that He had fallen for her. She just nodded but didn't have the energy to talk. Instead she collapsed onto him. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the sofa suddenly Calem came in.  
When he saw ash laying serena, he instantly ran at him.

 _Cause, I know I can treat you better,_  
 _than he can!_

Ash saw him comin, immediately swung a punch at Calem, the punch connected and broke his jaw. Calem screamed in pain and attempted to hit Ash, who easily dodged it and kicked the back of his knee. Calem fell onto one knee, and Ash kicked the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentlemen!_

Ash called Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and they came just in time as Serena woke up. She looked and saw Ash helping Officer Jenny arrest Calem. Serena smiled.  
What she had with Calem wasnt a relationship. It was forced love.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time,_  
 _on all you wasting crime,_  
 _when you should be with me instead!_

Serena had never given up hope on Ash, not once. Serena didn't even want to be with Calem, but it somehow happened. As Nurse Joy was about to take Serena away, Ash asked to speak to Serena alone. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny agreed, both walking away waiting outside the apartment.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked, worry evident in his tone. Was he also... blushing?!

"Yeah,just glad Calem's in jail now. And I'm glad that my best friend is back too!" Serena exclaimed. Fennekin took that time to go into her Pokeball, from her hiding space under the table.

 _Cause, I know I can treat you better_!

"Serena, about that.. I was hoping to become more than best friends.." Ash said, all the blood that was once in his body now in his head.

Without waiting for an answer, Ash kissed Serena, she was shocked at first but returned the kiss, she was loved and happy to kiss ash. Then they both stopped for air and looked at each other, blushing like mad.

"I love you sere"

"I love you too ashy"

 _BETTER THAN HE CAN!._


	5. Libary flower

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a55fbf2cb2286c573f399ef29d03cf"Ash groaned as he stared blankly at the screen of his laptop, wishing that someone would just go ahead and put him out of his own misery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abb3b3f394d98b79786aad982edf6c7"He was supposed to be doing research paper for his Kanto History Class, but was having trouble finding the sources. One of the disadvantages to being a nineteen year old in college./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83da4a321d7a6b15b68106281f6c60f6"Luckily, he wasn't the only one that was miserable. His partner and buddy Pikachu, who was currently sitting on the table that his trainer was sitting at, was trying to catch a nap, but unfortunately for him there were loud whispering, throughout the building that kept him awake. Despite what people might think, libraries were actually not very quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ac59fb0eae2804207f906fc8ecacad""Don't worry," Ash said reassuringly. "I'll be done soon, and then we can leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b508c161f3459f44e594d8090d543123"Pikachu nodded, feeling a little bit better. However, as Ash turn his eyes back to his laptop, he knew that if he didn't find the sources that he needed for his paper soon, he might be sitting in that library forever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83faf76e6054e8f7421dfde267cf23f9"As Ash sat there, continuing to click different icons, his thoughts began to drift towards his long-time crush, Serena ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee87b7c3f354d1155aa781c76df391e"Ever since everyone had gone to college, Ash hadn't seen that many of his friends except for one girl named Serena, who happened to go to the same college as him. He didn't see her too often but he enjoyed the times that they had together when they ran into each other occasionally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452ab83a7f5e3038a2f9dabcc867a0ae"And throughout all this they had become the best of friends out of all of their friends. You couldn't find two closer people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2470418c8164e6d0f6005dbd5a39abb9"Finally, ten minutes later, he found all four of the sources that he needed for his paper. Now, he could leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f363c1dabbfe5348c533faf812ac239"Ash carefully shut his laptop and put it into his backpack. He then stood up, extending out his arm so that Pikachu could climb onto his shoulder like he usually did, and was all set to leave until he noticed a familiar face just a few tables away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c9bbc662131ea93c8ddae2bddbaef8"It was a girl with a luxurious honey blond hair that is shortened up to her shoulders. She used to wear a pink hat all of the time, but ever since they had all started college, she had stopped wearing it, similar to how Ash had stopped wearing his cap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9636f45d9ba6952040b84b51a26cc03"She was sitting in front of her laptop, staring intently at the screen, when her eyes rose up and blue eyes locked with brown. A smile instantly made its way onto her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0449a962e549f0dd039fb088a1edf13a"She raised her hand up and started waving it frantically, trying to get him to come over. Ash smiled and immediately obliged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32197ec283a9d3013dbbe072fd9f981f""I didn't see you come in," Ash said as he sat down in the chair opposite of hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ce118a39b3991125276e3bd2920576""Yeah, I just got here," Serena stated with a drowsy look in her eyes. "I've got a paper that I've got to do for my Language class. How long have you been in here?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll say, About an hour," Ash answered wearily. "I've been researching sources for a research paper that's due in a bit more than two weeks. I just finished, and Pikachu and I were about to go get lunch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f4abbf58617b7d4189cfe1c142f799"Pikachu nodded happily with a dazed smile on his face as he thought about a bottle of delicious red ketchup. One could see that the Electric Mouse Pokémon had a bit of drool on the edge of his lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59b1bf576a342b1fdab72cfa1a578463""Oh, could you stay here and help me with a few things?" Serena asked with a begging look in her eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dad0bb79d9069bfd0465a3fbed9132a"Ash smirked knowing the reason why she was asking. For some reason, Serena had coincidentally enrolled in three classes that Ash had taken last semester, and this caused them to meet up more often than last style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At the beginning of the semester, she had practically begged him to let her use his books from last semester for those classes. Luckily for her, Ash had caved in and let her borrow style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then, whenever she was having trouble on an assignment, she would call him up and ask him to come over to her dorm room and tutor her. Ash had made all A's last semester, so he found these tutoring sessions to be easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733de085df34524ad607fabb9839a08f"Suddenly, his train of thought was broken when he felt a tug on his shirt collar. He turned to see Pikachu pointing towards the doors style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ash was conflicted and began to nervously scratch his head as he struggled to make a decision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088bdcd8269efeda02cdc8177718cc8a"Pikachu's electricity was a bit scary, but not as scary as Serena could sometimes be. Plus, she was giving him those irresistible puppy-dog eyes that made her sapphire eyes shimmer. She knew for a fact that he had no defense against style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Two of his greatest loves were calling his name: Serena and food. Which should he choose?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47a87938311cc5a2d37a030f1f18abd"Pikachu pouted as he sat on the table next to Ash. Even though Ash's stomach usually coordinated how his days went and what choices that he made, it had lost this battle to Serena's puppy-dog style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meanwhile, after helping putting Serena back on track, Ash had begun to unintentionally stare at her. He was gazing intently at her short soft-looking hair, gorgeous looks, and her sparkling beautiful blue eyes. when he noticed something that he hadn't paid attention to earlier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26fbca6d9a9fae1fa6638451681606d7""Hey, Serena ," He whispered, causing her to look up at him. "When did you get the new sweatshirt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d8bd08b620299b7808c823dca8d7ac"Serena looked a bit confused for a moment but then understood and looked down at the gray sweatshirt that she wore fondly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2add733a7abd4a5fc68991a3b9117c58""Oh, it's alain's," She explained. "He gave it to me about a week ago."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh," Ash said sadly. He had forgotten that her current boyfriend, although he didn't go to the same college as them, went to another college in town and happened to work at the same place as Serena did. He then sighed as he began to look down at a spot on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88847bdcd0da140b3d4cc7ace70418de"Alain. Oh how he had come to loathe that name. Not only that but Ash disliked just about everything about him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7df7b6663e418ce2b0f2acd877caeb8"First off was his big black hair that was practically made up of hair gel, which in Ash's opinion made it look like he had a shrub on his head. All of that hair gel Alain used made it look really greasy, but Serena didn't seem to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aed7cede3f45518a436a5b9c47096eb"Next was his arrogance. Serena didn't really pay attention to it, but Ash sure did. He always hated the way Alain would flick his hair, thinking that it made him look cool. Really, it just made the male trainer look a bit stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2e69c5a5793698d5321b4caa528c31"Naturally, Ash had always had an inner dislike towards Serena's boyfriends. The first three that came to mind were Calem, Clemont, and Tierno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdc60d9b8bc6179855187c07733c495"All of them had dated Serena in the past and eventually, she had broken up with them for some reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2260fb8c96e58ff72c5b26c272c2d400"She had even dated two of his best friends, Gary and Drew, at different points./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb3ac90b95a86b2e0307424a21ebb9ea"Ash didn't completely hate them because of this, but he did bear a bit of a grudge against them for a time and it was a bit awkward between them for a while afterwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="475918d47e2f87e9860c2a5a11b50974"Now surprisingly, Ash had never actually dated anyone before. Most people would say that it was because he was really dense when it came to love. Actually, it was quite the opposite. The problem was that Serena had been the only one that he had ever truly loved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e31e7e6359940c7ee29f89cd9d0ac9"A lot of his friends would always ask him why he didn't just go after some other girl and forget about Serena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78be9e261c9ab50145f97d09972cb11f"It wasn't that he hadn't tried to do this already. Due to his shyness when it came to girls, he would always come off as dense when he couldn't muster out the words to ask them out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc232bfc6f7ec9ccb587ee7009b26b6"Plus, Ash had liked Serena from the moment that he met her back since childhood. She was a lot different than the other girls that he had met on his journey. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But still didn't know why everybody thought he was so dense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dfee9f9f97e0ade0ef49d0deb2f412f"If anyone was dense, it was Serena. She didn't even notice all of the signs and hints that he gave her throughout the years. He could probably tell her flat out that he loved her, and she probably wouldn't bat an eye. In fact, he actually had. Several times, even! He was just put into the eternal prison known as the "friend zone." Oh boy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9139088f8d0eaee57db5368875b04353"But despite the fact that she didn't return his affection, he continued to love her, no matter what. She was just so sweet, innocent and in his opinion, the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fbb72e7d92f6932ade1457d66e85a6d""Hey, Ash," His train of thought was derailed when Serena suddenly caught his attention. "It's 1:40pm. We'd better hurry and get to class."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe2b99a9f5d996e0fa1e09b941555c68""Oh, right," Ash chuckled a bit sheepishly. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that two whole hours had slipped by while he had been sitting there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec49f5b305996dc5ae4d2812ab4b0808"With that, they gathered up their things, and then, the three of them proceeded to walk together towards their next style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oddly enough, both of Ash and Serena's last classes of the day were both held at the same time and in the same building. Although they weren't actually in the same class, Ash was happy to walk her to her class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069c780aa2a1125943ec46a16a0241fd"As they walked, Serena began to talk about Alain. Ash wasn't entirely listening but he made sure to keep eye contact and nod every once in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was at this moment that they happened to walk past a hedge full of beautiful-looking pink tulips that immediately caught Serena's attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6a2e62d8c9d7c24f6c14221769ba097""Oh, what a beautiful flower!" Serena squealed, her eyes sparkling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743f363edf74068ec62857ca87b0617a"Ash smiled as she fawned over the flowers. Then, the smile turned into a frown as he heard her sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f040178e00cb848381d292cdfa6eedd""I wish Alain would give me flowers like these," Serena said sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d4a7b19f1c2e44a3c1c609c403e28b""I thought you liked the flowers and other stuffs that he gave you," Ash said with confusion in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af87ef86669ea4260ea43f628d8d28f7""I did," Serena looked towards the ground as she spoke. "But he gives them to me for some time now. I mean, I appreciate them and all, but it doesn't feel like he puts any effort into it anymore. He just thinks that one rose will make everything all better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e567209a6bf9a952a6da006c0b91850d"As Ash continued to look at her, he could tell that what he thought had come true. Alain was now just going through the motions. He knew that he had to do something. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend look so sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf96c613622ec1166f83260bda0f7c70"Ash then did the most unexpected thing that he could think of. He reached over into the hedge, pulled out the most beautiful tulip he could find, and immediately held it out to her, causing her to perk up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03391e25593b4bd31c044ba2460890a5""Wow, Ash," She said in awe. "It's lovely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc362486422519ecabe84dca63a045a2""Well, a lovely flower should go to a lovely girl," Ash said with a sincere smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d839ed6638c193bd894d8a1bde5cdcf4"Serena's eyes widened and her cheeks tinged pink. Eventually she took the flower but she never stopped looking at the raven-haired trainer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2c48cd2ef8d6520b59a0fe89bf8f07"For about a minute, there was a silence between them. Both of them were blushing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pikachu sighed, thinking, 'These two will never learn."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6386284f64e8c08f6fb1320b736d64eb"Finally, Ash spoke up "Come on. We've got to get to class."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed48ef3ee247ccca6e993de162e42e25""Right," Serena nodded, still looking at him a bit funny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea9d733cabd8fdb5c334009e029c164"They then continued their journey until they reached the hallway dividing their two style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ash and Pikachu said good-bye and were about to walk into their classroom, but they were stopped when they heard Serena say, "Hey, Ash?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70506794d22e58582098e0268ecb10c"Ash turned around and tilted his head in confusion when he saw her looking down at the ground nervously, still holding the tulip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c3890d9c89387e1b70282105668485"She then surprised him completely when she took a few steps towards him and stopped right in front of him. She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a light peck on his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3eb41b7ddffd795dee2d353ce2410d7""Thank you," She said, now blushing more than ever. After that, she slowly walked away until she disappeared behind the doors of her classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c33e90124ca8acedb64cb5e78458232"Ash, however, was shocked, astonished and...over the moon. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A red tinge was now clearly defined on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3e906cd407c9bc4b90dce3b054ee5c""Pikaaa?" He suddenly heard Pikachu squeak, snapping him out of his daze. A smile then made its way onto his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0d957bea56aed68ed23e462a181771"Ever since he had first met her, he had loved Serena, through thick and thin. Maybe he couldn't have her now but no matter what, he would always love her. Always./p 


	6. the kiss, to remember

"Thank you!" The honey blonde calling out with her arms behind her back and smiled widely upon her face with bright blushy red cheeks while looking up at the trio who was wishing her luck.

As she neared the bottom of the escalator, Serena looked up once more, giving her final wave to the trio who made her first journey an unforgettable experience.  
She then looked ahead at her and continued her walk to the gates that would lead her to her new exciting journey in the Hoenn region.

The young aspiring and determined performer raised her hands up and pressed them against her burning red cheeks. Her heart couldn't stop pounding, cheekbones wouldn't allow her to suppress such a giant smile.  
No matter how much she tried to keep a straight face, her lips would automatically curve back upwards.

But She couldn't believe what she just did. She kissed Ash Ketchum, the boy she's been crushing on for years in her whole life.  
So what he didn't kiss her back? She did what she never thought she had the courage to do, and it was making her feel invincible, strong and confident. She felt empowered, and she had a strong feeling that her journey in the Hoenn region was going to start off great.

But Still, the fact that she was being separated from Ash again left a bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hoped that she would see him again soon. And the Lumiose siblings too, of course. Most of all, she wished that Ash would remember the kiss. It was her first kiss ever, and quite a memorable one too. Hopefully, he felt the same way.

"SERENA!" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Huh?" Serena blinked several times before lifting her hands off her cheeks. She brought her arms back down to her sides before turning around to see who was calling out to her.

With widened eyes, Serena stared at the boy who was running her way.  
"Ash...?" she questioned quietly with the thump in her chest which was repeating much louder through her system.  
"What is it?" she asked as soon as he neared her. "Did I forget something?"

"Yeah," he responded through his jagged breathing.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling somewhat disappointed. She wanted to be sent off with that kiss as his last memory of her. Now it was going to be replaced with a trivial memory such as him handing her something she must have forgotten to pack.

"Well, I..." Ash trailed off while rubbing his nape. He glanced down at his feet before looking back up at the bewildered honey blonde.

In one swift motion, Ash grabbed her wrist, causing Serena to step forward and fall into his arms. As her body fell onto his chest, Serena looked up at Ash.  
She stared up, confused.

until

Ash lowered his head, finally, pressing his own lips against her lips.

This time, it was Serena whose eyes were left open during the passionate moment. And now, she was leaving with a memory that was an infinity times better than the one before.

Her crush, Ash Ketchum kissed her back.


	7. all i want is love: part 1

Serena stared out the window in her office, watching the falling snowflakes. It was only the beginning of December, but the lumiose streets were already coated with white, glistening snow. Serena smiled, thinking about how much she enjoyed the city in the wintertime. All at once, her thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from the hall. There goes Dawnie again, she thought. Sure enough, when Serena looked out her door and into the hall, she saw dawn and Lucas. The two had been together for several months now, and Serena could never seem to avoid seeing them with their arms around each other, laughing or sharing a kiss. Serena was happy for her co-worker, but every time she saw them it reminded her that she didn't have a special someone in her life.

At that moment, Dawn drifted into Serena's office. She was a bit short and a blue haired woman with a dazzling smile, and she seemed to light up whatever room she came into. As she walked up to Serena, she held out her left hand. On her finger was a sparkling diamond ring.

"Serena darling! I have to tell you the news! Lucas and I are engaged!" she exclaimed. "He proposed to me last night."

"That's wonderful!" Serena replied, trying to match Dawn enthusiasm. "Congratulations."

"Thank you! I feel like I'm floating right now," she gushed. "He proposed at the perfect time too, just at the start of the Christmas season."

Serena smiled. "You're a very lucky woman. I wish you two the best."

Dawn smiled back. "Thanks darling. Now, I have to get back to work. Have a fabulous day!" Then she turned and left the room.

Serena turned back to the window. Dawn is so lucky, she thought. I would love for someone to propose to me during the Christmas season.

She sighed. She didn't want to be resentful of dawn, but she couldn't help it.

Serena had finished her work for the day, she put on her coat and gathered her belongings. She tucked her long, honey-blond hair into a hat just before she walked out into the cold. As she strolled down the street, light snowflakes began to fall. On her way home, Serena saw several couples walking hand in hand. She averted her eyes and quickened her pace. Seeing couples made her feel sad,  
wishing that she had someone by her side.

At last Serena made her way home, and she flopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and finally settled on a rerun of one of her favorite shows. 'The Ellen show'

After a while, some commercials came on, and one was showing a couple. They were standing in a living room full of Christmas decorations, and the man was giving a smiling woman a diamond bracelet. The woman threw her arms around the man, and they kissed. Serena sighed and stared at the floor. I would give anything to be the woman in that commercial, she thought as a tear rolled down her face.  
If only I had somebody here with me at Christmas time. So She turned off the TV and crawled into her bed, hugging her pillow close to her.

From where she was laying, she could see the night sky out her window. She closed her eyes and lay still. "All I want for Christmas is love," she whispered in the darkness. "That's my only wish this year."

The next morning, Serena got ready for work and began the walk to her building. The wind was blowing and icy snowflakes stung Serena's cheeks. Another gust of wind blew, and before she knew what had happened, her feet flew out from under her and she landed hard on the ground, her hat slipping down over her eyes. Before she could move, she felt someone grab her arm and gently pull her up.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. "I guess you didn't see that patch of ice."

Serena adjusted her hat and turned around. Standing before her was a young, raven haired guy. He was very cute, and Serena could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I'm alright," she finally managed to say. "Thank you for helping me up."

"Not a problem," the guy replied. He smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Serena ," she replied.

"Well Serena, how about I walk you to wherever you're going?" he offered, holding out his arm.

Although a bit taken aback, Serena put her arm in his. "Thank you again for doing this. You're very kind. But are you sure, I'm not troubling you?"

"Not at all. I would never mind escorting such a beautiful woman."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt herself blushing again.

The guy continued. "You have to watch out for that ice anyway. It gets covered in snow and you can't see it."

She nodded. "I'll have to watch my step more carefully from now on."

By then, they had arrived at her workplace. "I'm right here," Serena said, gesturing to the building. "Thanks for walking with me."

"My pleasure. Just be careful on your way home." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Serena called out. "Who are you? I never got your name."

"Me? I'm your Christmas angel," he replied, a grin on his face.

Before Serena could say anything, he disappeared into the crowd.

She walked up to her office, thinking of the cute stranger. She realized it was the first time in months that someone had touched her. She heard laughing in the hallway and saw dawn and Lucas walk by. She shut her door and got to work, trying not to think about the cute stranger that had helped her.

Later that day, Serena was interrupted by a knock on her door. Dawn stuck her head in the room, flashing a bright smile. "Serena darling, there's a delivery for you!" she chirped. She stepped into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"That's for me?" Serena asked, astonished.

Dawn nodded. "Looks like you've got an admirer." She handed Serena the bouquet and walked out of the room. Serena stared at the six white roses in her hand. There was a card stuck in the middle of them. She pulled it out, and the card read,

" _to the one and only beautiful Serena,_

 _I was wondering if you would care to join me at Starbucks down the block when you get off work._

 _–_ _Your Christmas Angel."_

As she read, her heart started to beat the drums, and she wondered, is this really from that stranger who helped me?

"That's impossible," she whispered aloud. "He doesn't even know me."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decided she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She was curious.

When Serena got off work, she looked at her watch. The stranger hadn't told her a specific time, but she headed to Starbucks down the street. She stepped inside and shook the snow from her hair. Looking around, she spotted the cute stranger sitting in a booth. He smiled and waved her over. Serena walked over and sat across from him.

"Thank you for the flowers. That was sweet of you," she told him.

"I'm glad you could come," he replied.

Serena nodded, and then frowned, a puzzled expression on her face. "Who are you? And what's your name? Why did you ask me to come here when you don't even know me? How come -"

"Whoa!" he laughed. "Give a guy a chance to explain."

Serena was silent.

"I caught sight of you on my way to work this morning, and I thought you were beautiful. When you slipped and fell, that gave me a chance to talk to you. After I did, I wanted to get to know you better," he explained, smiling.

Serena couldn't help but blush. Was this adorable stranger really interested in her? She looked up at him. "How did you know that I wasn't already in a relationship with someone?"

Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Well," he began, "I didn't see a ring on your finger, and I decided that if you were taken, you wouldn't have shown up."

Serena nodded. His explanation made sense, but she still thought it was weird that he had taken so much interest in her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ash, ash ketchum." Then he grinned. "Want to go ice skating?"

Serena was surprised by his action, but she decided she might as well have fun. "Okay," she replied, smiling. She got up and put her scarf and her hat back on, and ash followed her out. He surprised her by placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Serena felt chills run up and down her body as she felt his touch.

Ash smiled at her. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet," Serena lied. She didn't want to tell him she would be by herself.

"I don't know what I'm doing either," ash said. "My brother might come to visit me if he can get off work."

"That sounds nice. What about the rest of your family?"

"My sister just got married, so she'll be with her husband. My mom and dad live all the way in kanto, so it's hard for them to come for Christmas. What about your family?"

Serena looked at the ground. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh," ash replied. He was silent for a minute, and then they arrived at the pond. Serena followed ash over to the rental building to get skates. When they sat down to put them on, ash turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not too good at this," he confessed.

Serena laughed. "Then why did you bring me?"

Ash shrugged. "It's fun, even if you're falling down the whole time." He got up and took Serena's hand. They stepped onto the ice and slowly began to skate around the pond. Serena smiled, still not believing what was happening. She used to be jealous of all the other couples skating together, but now she had someone by her side.

They circled the pond a few times, and then ash skated over to the edge.

"I'm going to take a break. This is hard work for me."

Serena laughed. "Poor thing. I'm going to go for a few more laps." She turned and began to glide across the ice. She drifted toward the middle, and then picked up speed. Lifting her arms over her head, she went into a spin. It was one of her favorite things to do. Then she gracefully lifted one leg into the air, gliding with perfect form. After a few more spins and weaving some figure eights into the ice, she skated back to the edge of the pond where ash was standing, staring at her.

"I didn't know you could do that!" he exclaimed as she got closer. "That's amazing!"

Serena smiled and took his arm, pulling him back onto the ice. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. You should enter a competition or something."

Serena shook her head. "I'd be too scared."

"You're crazy. I think you'd be great."

"Thanks," Serena replied, blushing. They skated for a while, and then decided that they were finished for the day. As they turned in their skates, Serena shivered.

"Cold?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"A little? I can see you shivering." He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up.

Serena smiled. It felt so good to be held. She rested her head on his chest, not wanting him to let go. Ash rubbed her back, and then slowly took his arms from around her. "Better?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "How about I take you back to Starbucks for some hot cocoa?"

"That would be great."

Serena walked back with him, and when they got there, ash opened the door for her and took her coat. They ordered some hot chocolate, and then sat in the booth where they were before.

Serena studied ash's face, still unsure of what his intentions were.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked suddenly.

Ash smiled. "You really can't believe that I saw a cute girl and wanted to get to know her better? You certainly are suspicious."

Serena took a sip of her hot chocolate and nodded. "I guess I should believe you."

She sat with ash for another half hour. She was glad to have the company. When it was time for her to leave, ash offered to walk her home. As they approached her apartment, she thanked him for sending the flowers and taking her out.

"It's definitely the most spontaneous date I've ever been on," Serena joked, "but it was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so. Do you think you could consider going out with me again?" Ash asked.

"I think I could do that," Serena replied, smiling.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon." Before he turned to leave, ash bent down and gently kissed her hand. "Bye Serena ."

After he had gone, Serena went into her apartment and flopped down on her couch. She smiled, thinking about ash. She couldn't believe that such a gentlemen and sweet guy had taken an interest in her. And it was the most fun day she'd had in a long time. But what she loved the most was being held. She longed to be able to put her arms around someone and feel them close to her, and she had come pretty close to it today. She hadn't felt someone care for her in such a long time.

As Serena went to sleep that night, she didn't think of all the other people in love, and she didn't wonder why she didn't have anyone. For the first time in a long time, Serena went to sleep smiling.

The next day at work, Serena couldn't stop touching the soft petals on her white roses. She had left them at her desk from the day before, and now they reminded her of the time she had spent with ash .

When Serena left work to go home at the end of the day, she was surprised to see ash waiting for her outside.

"Hey you!" he said, a grin on his face. He held out his hand, and Serena gladly took it. "If you're not busy," he continued, "I'd like to take you to the park."

"I'm not busy," Serena replied, smiling up at him.

"Perfect."

They walked to the park, which was decorated for the upcoming holiday. Serena usually never set foot in the park, because there were always couples walking together. But now she wasn't alone.

After they had walked a bit, Serena was looking at the big Christmas tree that had been put up in the middle of the park. She had her back turned to ash, and all at once, a snowball hit her arm. She spun around and saw ash laughing, so she bent down and scooped up some snow. She threw the snowball and hit him square in the chest. Ash threw another snowball towards her, and she darted out of the way. "You missed!" she taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well I won't miss this time," ash said, scooping up more snow. Serena ran behind a tree to take cover, and soon she and ash were in the midst of a snowball war. Serena was laughing as she poked her head from behind the tree and threw snowballs. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

The snowball fight went on for a few more minutes, and then one of the snowballs ash threw hit Serena right in the face. She had barely wiped the snow from her eyes when ash came running over to her, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Serena laughed. "I'm fine. My face is just really cold now."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay. I didn't mean to hit you."

"That's kind of the point of a snowball fight though, isn't it?"

Ash smiled. "You're right." Then he reached up and brushed some of the snow off Serena cheek. His touch was gentle, and for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. Then ash took Serena's hand. "Come with me."

He led her over to one of the covered gazebos in the park, standing with her near the center. He softly touched her hair, and then whispered, "Look up."

Serena raised her eyes to the ceiling and saw that they were standing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. She looked back at ash , and then closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. As he pressed his lips on hers, they felt warm and soft, and Serena moved closer to him. She felt ash gently place his hand on her back.

When Serena opened her eyes, ash gazed back at her. "Now you can say you've been kissed under the mistletoe," he said.

Serena smiled. She wanted to be close to him again, so she put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. In turn, ash hugged her back. "What do you want to do now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Stay just like this," Serena whispered back. As she realized what she had said, she blushed.

"I have an idea," ash said, smiling down at her. He let go of Serena , and then took her hand. She walked with him to one of the park benches. Ash sat down and motioned for Serena to join him. She did, and ash put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I have to keep you warm if we're going to sit here for a while," he said.

Serena smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She was so happy to be in someone's arms, feeling the heat of someone else's body against her own.

She sat there with ash for a long time, talking to him and getting to know him. At one point, he switched the conversation to her.

"We've talked enough about me," he remarked. "What about you?"

"There's not much to tell."

Ash smiled. "I'm sure there is. But you never seem to want to talk about you. Why is that?"

Serena shrugged.

"You're very mysterious," he said. Then his voice got softer. "Why don't you want to talk about your family?"

Serena lifted her head from his shoulder. "I just don't."

Ash waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. She just stared off in another direction.

"Serena? I'm sorry if I upset you," he apologized.

She turned around to look at him. "It's not your fault," she sighed. "I don't tell people because it really doesn't matter."

"I'm sure it does. You can tell me," ash persisted. "I want to get to know you."

"Fine then. If you must know, my father left me when was young then my mum died of cancer. After that I was put up for adoption. living with a few foster families, but spent most of my life in group homes. I don't have a family. Happy now?"

Ash seemed uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Serena. If I had known, I wouldn't have forced you to talk about it."

"It's alright. But don't feel sorry for me. I don't want that."

He nodded. "Okay."

Serena put her head back on his shoulder. They sat on the bench until it got dark, and then ash walked her home.

When they got to her apartment, Serena hoped that ash would kiss her again, and she stepped closer than usual toward him. "Thank you for taking me to the park. Our snowball fight was a lot of fun."

"Maybe we can have another one, and you can hit me in the face for payback," ash suggested.

Serena laughed. "Sounds good."

Ash smiled, and then he put his arms around Serena. Just as she had hoped, he leaned forward and kissed her. When he released her, he stepped back onto the street. "See you around."

Serena seemed to float into her apartment. As she lay in her bed, she couldn't help but think of ash and all the affection she had received that day. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking about the kiss he had given her under the mistletoe.


	8. all i want is love: part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f2c0fdc122b3b501cb9498b681be96"The next day after work, Serena walked outside, but ash wasn't there. He must be busy today, she thought. Still, she was disappointed. She had been looking forward to spending time with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761c25c54a66cabff2644a6164d08688"She went home, but there wasn't much to do. After a while, she went to the pond to skate. Skating made her feel free, and she was much happier on the ice. But as soon as she was done and was walking back home, she realized how much she missed having ash around. She wanted to see him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9711207dc834534fc2f31114d814ae3"When Serena left work the next day, she immediately looked for ash , but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Even more disappointed now, she began to walk home. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her around her waist and put their hand over her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="842aee156a3f01b212c2a90a7dc40abe""Guess who?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb664656e5ad75034f8beb0415472779"Serena giggled. "Ash!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="200761fb747b4375b22b3ad7a02d6406"He let go of her and she turned around and gave him a hug. She was happy to see him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba86aea65e6d7065976786d1665b4da"Ash grinned. "I saw you look for me when you came out. You missed me, didn't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7c64e1364145d61a2f75603823400b"Serena blushed, and then pretended to act disinterested. "As a matter of fact, I didn't think about you at all," she joked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="975f3767e529a19baca56630517e4ea1""Hey! Now I'm hurt," ash replied, pretending to be sad. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Want to go to the park? We got a foot of snow last night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa2c1c9be5eed79d84d18c898d5c6709""Sure," Serena said, taking his hand. "Where were you yesterday anyway?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9fb6bfee2f17d7fdfaec7391a3ae405""I had to work late. But believe me; I wanted to come see you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48247dd9a730031e13a0aeeb2a228cb8""I wanted to see you too," Serena confessed. She looked up at ash, and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29f0345e48b0be236562ea2d556bd9a"As they arrived at the park, Serena could see the deep snow covering the ground. "What are we doing?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d183d87cba78166c889aceeaf9c54ed0""I don't know yet. I just wanted to spend some time with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a822440ff833d96b0f26d387fcc4a8c"Serena nodded and walked along the path with him. After a few seconds, she pointed out some icicles. "Look over there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4743c059654d9ba4e95087a874666db9"Ash turned, and while he was looking at them, Serena scooped up some snow in her hand. When ash turned back around, she threw the snowball, hitting him right in the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bb32bfddad17c49222ecf1cc477a2e""Got you back!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd687acf5e5f6cb57f5218536c1df361""You cheated! My back was turned," ash complained as he tried to brush the snow from his eyes. "At least I had the decency to do it when you were looking."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4e0c1ec70b72a0726a96903c88365f0"Serena laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d2dce96c3a07e8b1972aa90ef4b5bd6""You better run," he warned. "As soon as I get this snow off my face, I'm coming after you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca23c8f97f29414eea4dd209b70bc70"He lunged toward her and Serena squealed, darting out of his reach. She ran through the park, but ash eventually caught her, grabbing her around the waist and causing her to fall down in the snow. Ash fell with her, landing right next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53659a1585a0c4d6b4d311c98023a410"Laughing, Serena looked over at him. He had snow in his hair and all over his clothes. She must have looked the same way, because ash reached over and brushed some of the snow from her hair. Moving his hand to her cheek, he leaned over and kissed her. Then he got up and offered Serena his hand. He pulled her to a standing position, smiling at her. "That was fun, except we're covered in snow now. It's all over you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc31dc3b58fd2cbd56c535d6f197890""Same with you," Serena said, shaking out her hair and her scarf. When she looked back at ash, she saw him shivering. "Are you cold?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22317eed958d2a24183236212561b018"He nodded. "These clothes aren't the best for playing in the snow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41be3b763c9df81add3e39dc6c40e57""Poor ash. How about we go back to my apartment and I can make you some hot chocolate?" Serena offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f4747025ba5ca4ec68f2b9a52db822""Sounds great." He took her hand and they began to walk to Serena's apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca262cba3266608f6693e2eb7f600a8"When they got there, they brushed off as much snow as they could before they went in. Serena pulled out her key and opened the door. "You can go sit on the couch. There's a blanket if you want it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73762b60500b2c7e201804f31184e6d0"She went into her kitchen and began to make some hot chocolate. Once it was finished, she took it into her living room. Ash was on the couch, all wrapped up in the blanket. He still looked cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64ddbc1dafc7f468b93964de8cef404b"Serena sat next to him and handed him his hot chocolate. "This should warm you up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2b72a5411d57db6ef3eb7c4ca14603""Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a35be78baba2314f750995a5fcfa27"Serena waited until he had taken a few sips of it, and then she laid her head on his shoulder. Ash smiled at her. "I guess I should share this blanket with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b217db45d738ca646ac87deb183744"He took one end and wrapped it around Serena. She snuggled close to him, happy that he was here with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd14898652eca76d933ec58e3cbd14c4"After a few minutes, ash leaned down and took Serena's face in his hands. He kissed her gently, his touch warm and tender. When she opened her eyes, ash smiled, taking one of his hands and brushing her hair from her face. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Serena closed her eyes again and kissed him back, moving closer to him under the blanket. For what seemed like an hour, they kissed softly and slowly, their fingers intertwined. Serena couldn't ever remember being happier than she was at this moment. She gazed at ash, and then he took her hand and held it up to his lips, kissing each one of her fingertips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab3638bdd7ea1d029cd0426fed9747f"By then it began to get late and ash had to leave. Serena forced herself to get up off the couch. She walked ash to the door, and he promised he would be waiting for her tomorrow. He gave her one final kiss goodbye, and then he left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d76e41e01052b46a7e5199e60736233"Serena walked back into the living room and flopped down on her couch. It was still warm where she and ash had been sitting, and she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. The blanket smelled like ash , and Serena closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch. "My Christmas wish is coming true," she whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c748ac88a1dc9ec9ca628110d9b5a2a"The next week that passed by seemed like a dream for Serena. Everyday after work, ash was waiting for her outside. They went skating again, went to the park, and even went for a ride in a horse drawn carriage. Every time ash spotted mistletoe hanging over a doorway, he would grab Serena and pull her under it, kissing her in front of everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a319aa26dd268e828c0adcecabe6d347"When Christmas was only a few days away, ash helped her pick out a Christmas tree and put it up in her apartment, and then as he was leaving, he pulled a box from his pocket. Serena opened it to find an ornament: a red glass ball with her name on it, which she proudly hung up on her tree along with her other ornaments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c257c56259dc2be603efd2c6190169b"By the end of the week, Serena knew she was falling in love with ash . She enjoyed every moment spent with him, and she could hardly wait until work ended and she was able to see him again. She also wasn't upset anymore when she saw romantic commercials on TV and couples walking together, and she didn't crave another person's touch. Now that she was with ash, she had all of that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0139e4e435bb55f65da0e82b686a7ee2"The day of Christmas Eve, Serena was in her office, watching the snow fall outside. It was almost time for her to go home, so she decided to go and deliver some papers to Dawn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f77734a64597b6d8704048321039f3c3"When she opened the blonde woman's door, dawn was talking on the phone, as usual. She had her back to Serena, so Serena waited at the door, checking over the papers in her hand. She wasn't paying any attention to Dawn conversation, until she heard ash name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fabf5305e27f6d82e0f01400a637a4a9"Dawn laughed, twirling the phone cord in her fingers as she talked. "Yes, ash is a good friend of mine. Whenever I need a favor, he's always willing to oblige. I actually asked him if he would be a dear and go out with this woman I work with. She's pretty lonely; not married and not in a relationship with anyone, so I thought it would do her some good if she had some company for the holiday season. She's such a darling, so it wasn't much of a stretch to get ash to go out with her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1dd347327065bedbb49f44fedc50572"She paused. "How is it working out? Wonderful, if I might say. I've never seen Serena so happy before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82b966be24e5a2ac6b2da213cd523bb1"She listened to something the other person was saying, and then laughed. "Alright. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas also. Goodbye love."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9e8bf98f6a77151c0d1b315f7a6b6b"Dawn put down the phone and turned around. As she saw Serena in the doorway, she looked startled. "Serena darling, how long have you been standing there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1363aa87a5783ef623733d1b7d9aad0a""Long enough," Serena replied, her voice shaking. "You know ash? You – you told him to go out with me?" she asked, disbelieving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6734ea3b0471e88999f82740c022da07"Dawn looked unsure of what to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733c1ab9cbb65d2d5a262912f8b8df10""How could you?" Serena continued. "Why would you do that to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86af9c8684c61978211116a1468f723""Well, darling," Dawn began cautiously. "You seemed so lonely and I knew you didn't have a significant other -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15d60df56de8037eba087afdf0a1afa""So you set me up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b11eca1c8ba0fd976ee693bdeb58a36""Yes," Dawn replied, hesitating. "But you seem like you really care for ash."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="106e49227799bc57b6f3a159fbf38f2d""I do dawn! That's the problem. I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't love me back; someone who didn't even want to go out with me in the first place! When you made your little plan, did you ever think that I might end up getting hurt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6749a2fed45f415c842fe112970f67f7""But Serena darling -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e758320d445401c2c61a02dfcf8bd7""You've just made things worse!" Serena yelled. "Don't you ever try and take charge of my life again!" She turned and walked quickly out of dawn office. She was feeling a million emotions at once, but most of all, she felt angry, hurt, and betrayed. She just wanted to go home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3256cc840a4419b0ed93550d7a4416ca"Serena grabbed her hat and stomped outside. Waiting for her on the sidewalk was ash. He grinned as soon as he saw her. "Hey Serena!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480369dc1107514e135bf2cd60ae33ca"Serena looked away. She was so hurt and angry that she didn't even know what to say to him. Ash stepped toward her and took her hand. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e971b2166ecd4b2a1b17cd786a4bd9"Serena yanked her hand out of his. "No, I'm not okay!" she yelled. "Would you be okay after you found out that someone was only going out with you because another person told them to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="118863d09d8bd4ba7afea27f10925d2a"As soon as she had spoken those words, all the color drained from ash face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dd07234fd614a276e7d631f6731fef0"Serena glared at him. "You're a real jerk, you know that ash ?" she yelled. "You and Dawn both." Then she turned to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a1bd52e7e1a36234fc3731775214bf""Serena, wait -" ash begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7382d4ec0df7b001999a5bd64f2059"She whirled around. "How long was this going to go on? Did you and Dawn even think about where this was going to lead? How long were you going to go out with me before you decided it was time to break it off?" By now, Serena was starting to cry. "How could you do this to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f1445bf440be732ee0947ac9ee862"Ash stepped toward her to comfort her, but she pushed him away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="327b59c057e217d5581253127f0d19a0""Serena, just hear me out," he pleaded. "I did go out with you because Dawn asked me, but I had no idea that I was going to fall for you, especially this fast."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be6f27943f3741a8a3365af8bb466dd"Serena stood there and didn't say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940f8af5e65ff57932fef83795ecac7f""I really do care about you," ash said softly. "And I'm sorry that you had to find out about this, but can't we just start over?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e6738a3b70daba49188dee05820cfa"Serena didn't trust him. "Why should I believe you? Our entire relationship was built on a lie. You're nothing but a liar."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62635c654e896dab3e0948b939c7582b""Serena, please -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63f959258c288ba22fa1c20a8352359""Stay out of my life! I don't ever want to see you again!" she shouted. Then she turned and ran down the sidewalk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c8b7a312eaf0c89720c5fcce03314b"As soon as Serena reached her apartment, she flopped down on her bed and burst into tears. The past couple of days she had spent with ash were the happiest days she'd had in a long time. Now that she knew he was only going out with her because someone else asked him to, she was crushed. She had actually believed that ash was interested in her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99bac77cb0bacff91be9850779097c11"She felt like everyone had just played a big joke on her. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she picked up her pillow and threw it, hitting the Christmas tree ash had helped her put up in her living room. "So much for my Christmas wish coming true," she sniffled aloud. Then she lay back down and closed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8fb7ae92e1dca75b4151de5a142a2b"About two hours later, Serena got out of her bed. She walked over to her tree to pick up the pillow she had thrown, and to see if there was any damage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bdad8b586d38be0cc5a3aee6aee61b"Only one ornament had fallen off the tree. As Serena bent down, she saw it was the one ash had given her with her name on it. The ornament was broken into several pieces, well beyond repair. Seeing it lying broken on the floor made her start to cry again. It was as if the broken ornament further signified the end of her relationship with ash. Even though it was over, Serena felt sad that she had broken the ornament. She gathered up the pieces, but she couldn't bear to throw them away. She walked into her bedroom and placed the ruined ornament on the table beside her bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="557cf539c48aebde4cb5e6ec8d377ae1"Since it was Christmas Eve, she decided to go to church. She got dressed up and tried her best to cover up the fact that she had been crying. Then she set out into the cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1caad3cafb81c658284eb79d74e023"When she got there and walked in, the entire church was candlelit. Serena found a seat towards the middle and sat down, hoping she could find peace here. As the service started, Serena tried to cheer up and get into the Christmas spirit, but it was impossible. All around her she saw families and couples, smiling and happy to be together. She managed to keep her composure throughout the service, but as soon as she got home, she burst into tears again. "This is the worst Christmas I've ever had," she sobbed aloud. She lay down in her bed, and as she looked at the broken pieces of the ornament, she felt her heart had been broken in the same way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85c11a39dd799c8b6bbeb3e53bbe11c"The next morning, Serena opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her cheeks were dry with tearstains after crying herself to sleep last night. She realized it was Christmas morning, so she sat up and got out of her bed. She saw the ornament lying there broken, and she remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Sighing, she walked into her living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e6f824e8299b407280540393fe8c2c"As soon as she saw her Christmas tree, she stopped dead in her tracks. Ash was sitting in front of it, and he had a big red bow stuck on his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6ec58e5a189e160e202ca17b5dab88"He got up and smiled at her. "I know that I'm probably not the best Christmas present there is, but -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006d4b4aade8e8131e239c8ed00e5705"His words were cut off as Serena stepped forward and flung her arms around him. Ash hugged her back, holding her tightly. When Serena finally let go of him, her eyes had welled up with tears, and they were spilling over and running down her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc8731bdde7a0953b1202e6bb706fbe"Ash gently wiped them away, and then he took her hand and sat her down on her couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847af63d38986ff5480ec95dfcb3bb8c""What are you doing here?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef1674aec17272c2c622794a8b45e01""I'm here because I want to spend Christmas with you. And I know you don't have a family, so I didn't want you to spend Christmas by yourself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b8b0ace1ea272c943f6315e94aef6e"He wiped another tear from Serena's cheek. "I know you told me to stay out of your life, but I couldn't. I care about you Serena, You are the reason I wake up with a smile every morning. You are the secret to my peaceful nights. You are the inspiration behind all that I do, and the source of all that is good in my life. You are, and always have been, my dream girl. Even before I met you, your vision was in my mind just as you style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's because I love you Serena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846a67cd3b2ce48aa4859584560f33d7"Serena didn't know what to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da8eff0abe24917a2a7194a5c8486a38"Ash took her hands, holding them in his. "I'm sorry about what happened, and so is Dawn. She wanted me to tell you that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="061437c9ab19180d05959c3e41f0701d"Serena looked up. "I don't know what I should do ash. It hurts that you were just pretending to like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fbe72a450ba216072e6f68f03077e72""That's where you're wrong. I do like you Serena. I did the whole time. I wasn't pretending at all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2597f2ea5a71b2000c11fd74092f843""But you only went out with me because Dawn asked you to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa871f770d22531b140b9169db953685""That's true," ash sighed. "But that's not why I kept going out with you. Dawn never told me to go out with you every single day and kiss you all the time and buy you things. I did that because I wanted to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8acf0878f9abee72a51eee86a6e6be9d""What about everything you said to me? Did you mean that or not?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b6a6fb9528c7e3585c802e3c7a11d4""I meant every word. When I told you that you were beautiful and cute, I meant it," he said, smiling. Then he looked straight into her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94cdd0bbff4a8a8db4b77193040bf6a5"Serena nodded, but then she started to cry again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1cdb7fb31d140a44eb83ec2482d7db""What is it?" Ash asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="102de898da8264fcb93bb7f1e74cfb6c""The ornament you gave me, I broke it. I'm sorry," Serena confessed, sniffling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6f3126eadc8df5f7e3f883b3c68530"Ash took her into his arms. "That's okay. I can get you another one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb277d6cf17d2b48274ef44385000c1"Serena rested her head against ash chest, overjoyed that he was here. Then she laughed and pulled the bow off his shirt. "Just so you know," she said, "you're the best Christmas present I've ever had."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff77de7ee5382c7c58807c664f6126d""Better than this one?" he asked, reaching into his pocket. He handed her a little box with a bow around it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6fa2f87ccd6a03de17210a3ab3a6fe2""That's for me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c68707873ce558637e93b645f855bc1"Ash nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b455659943b199e41d05fd72c5b0b19"Serena opened it, and inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond attached. She looked up at ash in disbelief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="521b2358ba3795a5deec05c2d1e5679d""Let me put it on you," he said. He took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around Serena's neck. "Do you like it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6d23b0c010f9d66d2a707585694265""I love it," she replied, smiling up at him. "But I don't have anything for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbdce0c864037ddde6d5c66687edfcac""There's something you can give me right now," ash said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7686cd50c6b1711a18451522af64eef0""What?" Serena asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9af251d1fa12cfc538954ed52c0744""A kiss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0f79773e7d76aef1338e1c131db117c"Serena laughed, and then she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around ash. As she kissed him, she realized that her Christmas wish had come true after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47400558186c3295b62a8cf2b19bca67" /p 


	9. the magic never ends

What happened to the magic of Christmas? When we were kids and it was all amazing? All November we would wait impatiently as the days went by, getting a taste of magic on Thanksgiving. Sure our bellies were full, but the craving for magic and splendor would come about us.

Ash ketchum was eight when he stopped believing. It wasn't because of popular belief. It wasn't because his parents told him. However, it did have to do with his parents. His parents were never home for Christmas. So in the morning he would find one or two presents under a tree from his grandparents.

At eight he realized if Santa was real he would get tons of presents like all his friends did. It has been eight years since ash stopped believing. Its Christmas Eve and we join him now.

Ash sat outside of the local shopping mall as snow started to fall.  
Christmas shoppers are nuts. Why don't they buy the presents before the big rush? Do they really think they will find anything in stock? Ash was wondering why he even questioned the last minute shopper's reasons. He did it every year, it didn't exactly amuse him, and it was just away to pass time.

By now your probably thinking, ash is a very boring fellow? Right

He's one of those guys that you can say "All he does is play World of Warcraft... what a friggen lowlife." Sorry ash doesn't play World of Warcraft. He has plenty of friends and isn't exactly unpopular. Christmas is just a real downer for him. It would be for you too, if your parents weren't home for Christmas.

"Oh what's this?" A girl's voice said, ash looked up and met a pair of astonishing blue eyes. "Getting ready to mug a last minute shopper?" The girl asked laughing in a strange high pitched way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked raising one of his eyebrows.

he examined the strange girl. She looked like a normal girl his age. Scratch that, she had the face of an ordinary girl. But her outfit was not fit for the weather: a normal white sweatshirt and a pleated red skirt, her normal attributes was her hair, eyes and face. Ash couldn't decide whether the red bow in her hair was normal. Even though he was contemplating how the heck she wasn't frozen since it was snowing outside, he found the girl awkwardly cute.

"You look like your ready to mug an un-expecting shopper!" The girl said excitedly. She pulled ash up and pushed him into the crowd of shoppers, "Go on I will cheer for you."

Ash realized this girl wasn't exactly insane as he walked out of the crowd or surprised people. He walked passed the girl who turned around and followed him. "What do you want?" Ash groaned.

"You're unhappy!" The girl stammered walking behind him.

"Yeah? So?" Ash asked.

"It's Christmas Eve! Everyone is supposed to be happy!" The girl told him.

"Easy for you to say." Ash sighed "Leave me alone."

"Now that's not nice." The girl told him, "My name is Serena! And it is my wish for people to be happy on Christmas!"

"Is that why you wear a skirt when it's dead freezing outside?" Ash asked and took Serena a second to get it. When she finally understood what he was implying she went red and slapped ash across the face.

"You dirty Pervert!" Serena yelled.

"I was just saying." Ash said, "You could make some old perverted geezer happy." Ash laughed, but got slapped again.

"I just wanted to make you enjoy Christmas!" She stammered.

"Try me, give it your best shot... um... what was your name?" Ash asked.

"Serena! And you are?" Serena asked.

"Ash..." He replied.

"Okay ash, get ready for the happiest Christmas ever!" Serena exclaimed and grabbed his hand.

Serena is one of the most awkward girls around. She has been completely obsessive about Christmas since she was three. Her parents also weren't around on Christmas very much. Instead of mourning over not getting anything under the tree Serena made sure that homeless children and others got plenty of Christmas love and warmth.

Serena is cute, nice and very unpopular. No one understood her so she didn't have friends. This year Serena still did her Christmas giving, but also she wanted something for herself this year, just this one time.

Anyways, Serena dragged ash along with her to different places.

First area was the Shopping Mall

I hate the mall, it's packed! How am I supposed to be happy here?! Ash thought.

Serena walked in front of him with her long honey blond hair trailing behind her. As they walked she googly eyed stuffed animals and other "cute" stuff in the different shops.

"What are we supposed to be doing? You're not going to ask for something?" Ash asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course not! How would that make you happy? You would be wasting your money on a girl you hardly know!" Serena said turning her head and smiling, ash shrugged in reply.

"Don't try and buy anything for me. I don't want anything." Ash sighed. 'How long am I going to follow her for?'

Then little kid came up to the two in tears.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked bending down and putting her hand on the kids shoulder for comfort.

"I-I've lost m-my mommy" Asked the kid,  
ash rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to deal with whining kids.

"He probably got separated from her in this crowd." Ash said, "Sorry kid we-!"

"ASH!" Serena interrupted, "We can't just leave him alone."

Ash groaned, "You don't really think were going to find his mom in this crowd do you?"

Serena ignored the question and took the little kids hand. The kid described his mother and began to look around. They walked all around the mall looking high and low.

While they looked Serena explained why she took the time. "It's not like I expect anything in return." Serena said, "You have to learn to give and not get. Your reward will come in something better then a gift."

"What like the Grinch and 'it came without ribbons, it came without tags! It came without boxes or bags.' Or however he says it?" Ash asked.

"Exactly! Plus it's just the right thing to do." Serena explained.

"So you are not just doing this because it's Christmas Eve?"

"Of course not! I would do it anyway, but I was just saying that Christmas is about giving and not receiving." Serena said.

"Oh please, everyone likes receiving more." Ash told her.

"Depends on how selfish you are." Serena replied at that moment the little kid started jumping up and down and then ran over to a lady. The lady turned out to be the kid's Mom and was just as scared as the kid was.  
Ash smiled as he watched Serena explain to the Mom where they found him.

Serena returned to ash , "What are you so happy about?" She asked smirking.

"Huh?" Ash said surprised and flushed when he realized he was staring at her, "Nothing... that just felt better inside than I thought it would."

"See I told you I could make you happy!" Serena giggled. She then got a weird look on her face, "Um... I will be right back... I have to go to the bathroom!" She said, "Don't move!" Serena commanded and ran to the bathroom.

Ash thought about how he could leave, he wouldn't have to follow this crazy girl anymore. 'I guess I will stay, there's no one for me at home.'

Serena returned and looked at ash . "You could have left."

"I know." Ash said.

"What's with the bag?" She asked noticing a large shopping bag.

"Ah, just bought a little something for myself." Ash told her.

"Well it's on to area two!" Serena said happily.

There next area was the arcades

Ash and Serena played different games. One that they played a lot was mortal combat

Ash couldn't believe he was losing to a girl. Girls never beat him at videogames, or even play them for that matter. Ash lost for the twentieth time and he hit his head on the controller. He was down eighteen to twenty; he couldn't let Serena win another one. Because they bet that if she won twenty one times he would have to buy her dinner. Why it was twenty one and not just twenty ash didn't know, but now he was thankful.

The game started again Serena's character was subzero and is already winning from a starting combo. Ash character was scorpion. He tried to do the spear move but...IT MISSED! His character was open, Serena's subzero moved in and knocked scorpion into a combo killing.  
Ash fell to the floor, defeated.

"I win!" Serena said putting her foot on ash in triumph, "You owe me dinner!"

"I can't..." ash said his voice muffled from the floor. Serena released her foot.

"Why not?"

"I don't have any money..." ash groaned, "I ran out from the arcades and the thing I bought."

"Then take me to your house and we'll have a Christmas feast!" Serena said.

"I can't cook..."

"That's alright; I will cook it for you." Serena said.

They left arcades and went to ash's house.

Ash unlocked the door and let Serena into his house first. Serena lifted up her arms soaking in the warmth.

"Why were you wearing a skirt out there anyways?" Ash asked.

Serena got an annoyed look, "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know it's just really cold outside..." ash said.

"I didn't really have anything else to wear." Serena told him, "For a guy I didn't think you would be complaining."

"Um... I wasn't..." ash said with a tint of blush on the cheeks. Serena laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"You blush easily." She said.

"What do you expect? You're a cute girl." Ash said.

Serena looked away, "I wish everyone thought that..." She said quietly, "Anyways, where's your kitchen?"

"Over here." Ash said.

"Good, I assume you have enough stuff to make a good Christmas Dinner?" Serena asked.

"Yeah plenty, my parents always send it to me just incase I want to attempt at cooking."

"Awesome!" Serena exclaimed and ran into the kitchen to get to work. Ash smiled. She's a nice girl, a little odd in the head, but nice.

The smell of ham filled the air in ash's house. Serena kept coming out with assortments of foods. Finally she sat herself down with her own plate. "I feel bad." Ash said.

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"You've done all this for me." Ash exclaimed, "How can I thank you?"

"Just enjoy Christmas for once, it only comes once a year." Serena said.

later

Ash and Serena watched the different Christmas lights flicker as they leaned on the wall of the house's balcony. "What made you not like Christmas ash ?"

He sighed, "Its not that I don't like it, its just my parents are never home. So no one puts presents under the tree, so I couldn't believe in Santa. There was no magic in Christmas."

"My parents were never home either." Serena said quietly, "So I made sure that no other kid suffered from not being loved by anyone on Christmas." Serena said, "I found the magic from giving and not receiving, I found my family in the less fortunate." She looked at ash, "You probably think I'm weird for being so charitable."

"No not all." Ash said.

"Really? I don't have much friends, because I'm to busy with other people." Serena said.

"You're wrong Serena , everyone you gave to is your friend. Everyone you make happy is your friend." Ash paused, "And I'm your friend." Serena blushed and turned away.

"You hardly know me." Serena said quietly.

"Do I? I feel like I've known you forever." Ash said, "If I don't know much about you then I want to find out." A chilly wind blew. "C'mon it's cold and dark. Let's go inside." Ash suggested and Serena nodded. In front of a lit fireplace the two played cards and sipped hot cocoa. They bet marshmallows for their hot cocoa.

"So start Serena , what do I not know about you?" Ash asked.

"Well my nickname was ser-YEE when I was in grade school." Serena said stressing the yee to make it sound like a scream.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, nobody likes me." Serena said behind her cards.

"You're a cute person; I don't see why they would mock you like that." Ash said.

"Would you stop calling me cute?" Serena asked with sarcasm and sighed, "I've been completely infatuated with Christmas for as long as I can remember. I hate cruel people and war. I don't have any friends at school and I've never had a boyfriend."

"See I knew most of those things just by your personality. Obviously you would hate war!" Ash laughed.

"Well I bet you're easy to read." Ash said, "You have a large group of friends and have had at least one girlfriend. Holidays aren't really important to you. You hate doing something that wastes your time. The only things that don't waste your time are stuff you find fun. Like videogames." Serena said.

"Okay most of that was right, my group of friends isn't large it's moderate. I've never had a girlfriend unless you count a date to the prom. Holidays aren't always unimportant, its just nothing happens with my parents always away." Ash said. Ash yawned and checked the time, "Whoa, its late." He exclaimed as it was almost midnight, "Do you want a ride to your house or what?"

Serena looked at the time and back at ash. "Can I stay for a bit longer?" Serena asked. Ash nodded, they continued to play cards. Time passed and ash felt his vision blur. He looked up; Serena had fallen asleep behind her cards. She breathed softly; ash found it a calming sound.

'Can't take you home now, I don't know where you live and I don't want to wake you up.' Ash picked the girl up and took her to his room. He placed her on his bed and put blankets on top of her.

Ash took one lat look at Serena. He realized something, she was beautiful. Cuddled up under the covers of the bed she seemed like a helpless child. He just wanted to scoop Serena into his arms and hold her tight.

Morning

Ash's eyes fluttered open. Its Christmas isn't it? But What is this feeling? Something's missing. Serena! Ash thought.

He jumped out of bed. He ran to his room, but she was gone. There was a note.

 _Hey Ash,_

 _I just wanted to say, it's been fun. You made my wish come true; I wanted to make a really good and close friend. I thought it wouldn't be selfish of me if I wanted just one thing. But ash there was one more thing I wanted. I left you a present under the tree. It's a hint to what I want._

 _Love,_

 _Serena._

 _P.S. Open the present quickly!_

Ash looked at the letter as he walked to the living room. He looked up at the present in front of him. It was huge! Big enough to hold a...  
ash's eyes widened as he quickly unwrapped the present he opened the top of the box and laughed when he looked inside. ...A beautiful person... Serena was smiling right back at him.

She jumped up and pressed her lips on to his. Ash put his arms around her as she gave him the kiss. She released the kiss and ash picked her up out of the box. She through her arms around him and said "My new Christmas wish was for you to love me."

"You got your wish Serena and I got mine. All I have been thinking about is you." Ash said. "I have something else for you; it's in the shopping bag. "  
Serena skipped over to the large bag that contained the purchase that he got at the mall. She pulled out a large teddy bear. "Looks like you got a gift and a large reward for this Christmas, Serena ." Ash laughed, "You deserved it." Serena was filled with joyous tears. She kissed ash again. "Now," ash said, "Let's go enjoy the entire holiday atmosphere outside. Snow fell hard last night!" They ran outside hand in hand.

They made snow men and snow angels. Laughing and playing they knew it was the most magical and best Christmas they and they knew that next year they would still be together and they would never be lonely again.

So when do we lose the magic of Christmas? We don't. As a kid we get the magic from the love of our parents and the surprising gifts. As a teenager we know exactly what we are going to get so it loses the surprise and we haven't fully matured to give like parents do.  
However when we find someone to spread our joy to then magic once again fill us. For ash, he had no one to get from or give to. This created the illusion of the disappearance of magic. When Serena entered his life he received a lot from her, but he wanted to repay her also. Although he didn't know of her wish he granted it and love of Christmas spread between he two.

So don't think the magic of Christmas has left you. Just wait for your turn to give, and you will feel the surprise flow back into you.


	10. One Dance

Warning: sexual scene in this chapter

Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Shauna asked her.

"Maybe Serena-San is too shy, she's such a kid" said Iris. The three girls were seated at the lunch in school, they had come with some of thier friends dawn, may and gary as they were getting a a drink from the machine.

"Serena shy? Never!" Exclaimed shauna. Serena sighed at her two friends as she continued to stare at ground floor, there was going to be prom night at school and Serena doesn't have the confidence ask him out.

"I don't see what you see in him," said Shauna, "but I'm starting to get sick of that constant longing gaze you keep giving him." serena puffed her cheeks out as she looked away from the ground of her affection and at shauna.

"It's not that I'm shy," said serena. "I've never had a problem with telling anyone how I felt before."

"Then?" said shuana

"You know how ash is. He doesn't commit, He's a one-night stand type of guy and that's not what I want from him."

"Maybe you can change his mind," said iris. "Make him make an exception for you."

"I doubt that," said serena

"Heyyo guys, wassup" said may as she places her drinks in front of her on the table. same with dawn and gary.

"so what seems to be the problem with the beautiful ladies." gary said as he winks at them,

"be quiet gary" dawn punches garys arm with annoyance, rude of his action. he rubs his arm giving a glare back at dawn.

serena and the rest ignored thier conversation, may spoke up first to serena

"hey serena, are you going to ask him out"

"n-not yet, maybe later" exclaimed Serena as her cheeks were going pinkish with embarrassment.

after a couple of minuets, the school bell rang, Serena and her friends went out of the cafeteria as they set off to their lesson.

 **Time skip**

the school has now ended with all students running out to get ready for the prom. Serena friend may is going out with drew as he confessed to take her out but she wasn't the only one, iris got picked by cilan, and Shauna got picked by calem since they both are childhood friends. gary is going out with misty while dawn is having love trouble between paul, kenny, barry and lucas.

the only person thats not been confessed was serena, but she had one job to do which was confessing her love to ash ketchum.

as she walked through the hallway heading towards the exit, she had many thoughts in her mind, 'how shes going to confess' or 'what could she say'. that were her luck came, a boy was running down the hall

"SERENA" a boy shouted.

serena stopped in her tracks, she knew who that voice, turning her head around, she saw the one and only...

"a-ash" she said as her cheeks started to get red " w-what bring you here"

ash regained his breath and looked up to see Serena, he formed a grin on his face at her while she was blushing.

"well, i came here to ask you that... " said ash but stopped

"ask what"

"will you go to the prom with... me" said ash. Serena couldn't believe it, her love of her life has confessed to her, she was about to speak but couldn't, as her legs were about to become weak. her body started to fall backwards making her foot slipped losing balance, she shut her eyes bracing for impact but a something grabbed her waist from falling. Serena opened her eyes to see her love saving her from hitting the fall. his face was now worried.

"serena you alright" said ash with a concern look. serena nodded but soon blushed as she looked on what position they were in.

they were in a dip move, soon ash saw this he started blushing a little from his cheeks and lifted up serena from the dip.

it was now quiet for both of them then ash spoke breaking the silence

"w-well then, s-see you at prom" he said as he walked away in another direction while serena stood there with red face. then a smile crept on her face, as she walked out of the school heading towards her house getting ready for the prom.

 **Time skip**

it was now late night, prom was about to begin, boys were now dressing up with their tuxedos while girls were putting their make up, styling their own hair and dressing up to look good for the prom.

as for serena she wore a yellow dress, she looked in the mirror then went down stairs to see her mum, who was now crying her eyes out. Next to her was may and drew.

"Ohh my baby is growing up" grace said as may and drew laughed, Serena was now embarrassed, thanks to her mom compliment.

" MOOOM, stop embarrassing me" Serena said as her cheeks were red. grace takes a photograph of Serena with her friends may and drew as they pose. as she did serena looked at clock to see she was nearly late for the prom.

"oh no, quick where going to be late" serena said as she grabbed may and drew quickly running out of her house.

at the school prom, ash stood near the snack table, as he drank a doctor pepper from the cup. he looked around to see everyone with their dates but he was the only one left without one, he looked at his watch, it was nearly party time for the dates to dance.

" where are you serena" he whispered under his breath as he looked around for her. but was interrupted when his eyes landed on a girl that stood in front of him, she had a short blue hair, wearing a blue long dress. ash signed as he know who it is.

" oh, hey miette" ash said, as he was now frustrated of seeing her

"hi ally" miette said, ash was getting mad when she said that.

"my name is not ally, its ash" ash said

"whaat, but i love that name"miette said

" yeah, well deal with it" ash said in annoyance.

then a music started to play, the dates went to the dance floor, starting to dance with the music. ash looked around for serena but no luck, miette looked at ash with puppy eyes.

"ally, could you come and dance with me"

she said, ash refused but miette kept on repeating for his acceptance.

He looked around once more but no Serena, he signed, he looked at miette as he was about to take her hand for the dance until ash saw a girl in a yellow dress behind miette, that girl was Serena. ash thought she looked stunning and beautiful.  
he pushed miette out of his way, walking up to her.

Serena saw ash coming, her cheeks started to blush,she thought he looked cute and handsome.

ash stepped in front of Serena, they were both silent at first then ash spoke up to her.

"y-you look b-beautiful Serena" ash said as he stutters with embarrassment. serena face was now red.

"t-t-thank you ash, y-you look handsome" she said as her head looking down from embarrassment, ash grinned at her, he though she looked cute.

"um Serena, shall we dance" ash said, putting his hand out for her to dance with him, Serena looked up at ash hand, her cheeks were red, she slowly lifted her hand and was about to touch his until...

"AHEM"

ash and serena stopped, they turned around to see miette who had a jealous face, she glared daggers at serena as she walked up to ash. she grabbed ashs arm making him him come close to her.

" ash asked me first, so go away you loser" miette said pushing Serena out of the way. ash started to get annoyed with her action, he tried to break free from her hand but she held him tightely, 'damn this women is strong'  
ash thought.

he looked over at serena, her eyes started to tear up like she was about to cry.  
this made ash sad, he didnt like to seeing her like that.

but an expected happen

Serena looked at miette, she lifted her hand up to her face which turned into fist and punched her cheek jawline with full force as miette fell down, out cold on the wooded floor. serena signed then looked up at ash, who was now stunned

"umm, sorry about that" she squeaked "i thought you were uncomfortable with her"

"no its fine, i didnt like her at first" ash said, so he grabbed serena leading her to the dance floor. " serena shall we dance"

serena nodded as she was having the best time of her life.

On the table there was Gary who was drinking water from his cup, he looked over at the dancefloor to see ash and Serena. A smile formed on his face until Shauna came.

Where's Serena?" Asked Shauna, she had a curious expression on her face. Gary laughed, nodding his head in the direction, Shauna and Iris both looked over to see the pair on the dance floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Squaled Shauna. "Finally! Who made the first move?"

"Ashy-boy," replied Gary.

"Really?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well, this should be interesting, we are now watching 2 lovey Dovey kids" said Iris.

When Serena had reached the dance floor, she had looked at ash who stopped her, Serena looked puzzled.

"I don't dance that well" ash replied

"You don't know how to dance," she said.

"I know," huffed ash. "But I'm making an exception for you." Serena's eyes widened once more before a smile set itself onto her face. Her face lit up even more as she heard the beginning of the song that rang through the building.

 _Baby, I like your style._

Serena turned her back to ash and grabbed his hands with her own. She placed his hands on her waist, keeping her hands on top of his, but kept a small distance between her back and his front, not wanting to make the man, who didn't like dancing, uncomfortable.

 _Grips on your waist—_  
 _Front way, back way;_  
 _You know that I don't play._

Ash gripped onto Serena waist tightly as he followed her movements. Watching her hips move so close to him, feeling the way that they swayed as his fingers dug into the material of her dress, he couldn't help it when his thoughts wandered down a certain path; he wanted to feel her hips moving under him and feel her skin, not fabric, against his fingers.

 _Streets not safe,_  
 _But I never run away_  
 _Even when I'm away._

Serena let out a soft gasp as ash roughly pulled her closer to him. She was pressed against him, her body against his hard chest. She bit her lip at the sudden contact. She couldn't but think about how much she enjoyed being pressed against him like that As it made her crave him that much more.

 _That's why I need a one dance._  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand._  
 _One more time 'fore I go._  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me._

Ash removed his left hand from her waist and used it to push all of her hair over to her left shoulder, leaving the right side of her neck exposed. Serena felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his fingers brush against the back of her neck. He kept his right hand on her waist as he buried his left hand in her hair.

 _Baby, I like your style._

Serena breath hitched as she felt the tip of ash nose brush against the exposed side of her neck. She gripped onto his hands more tightly as he brushed his lips against it. When he pressed three soft kisses consecutively down the side of her neck, as she bite her bottom lip, all of the pent up frustration that she had because of him was surfacing and making the experience so pleasurable for her

 _Strength and guidance—_  
 _All that I'm wishing for my friends._  
 _Nobody makes it from my ends._  
 _I had to bust up the silence._

She felt his left hand remove itself from her hair and run itself painfully slowly down her body.  
Ash had never felt more loving in his life than he had at that moment. The length of her dress teased him. He wanted to rip it off, but he knew that he had to control himself, at least for now, he thought. Ash was, however, finding it very difficult to control himself as he felt her rear grind against his crotch. He wished so badly that they could be naked and in his bed at that very moment. He briefly wondered if she would let him take her from behind.

 _You know you gotta stick by me._  
 _Soon as you see the text, reply me._  
 _I don't wanna spend time fighting._  
 _We've got no time._

Ash moved his left hand back up to her waist so that he could turn her around more easily. Serena was caught off guard when he did that. His hands resettled themselves on her waist as her hands were pressed against his chest. Once she got over the surprise, she moved her arms upward so that they rested against his shoulders while her hands rested against the back of his neck, fingers slightly buried in his hair. Without her arms pressed in between them, ash was able to pull her closer so that she was flush against him. A low, guttural groan sounded from the back of her throat as she felt his groin rub against her own. Ash chuckled softly at the reaction that he was able to get out of her. Her face flushed as she felt his warm breath.

 _Tell me now. I need to know._  
 _Where do you wanna go?_  
 _'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow._  
 _Make you lose control._

She saw the lust that darkened his eye, he looked as if he wanted to devour her; she had no doubt that her eyes mirrored his. Serena felt ash's hands move from her waist to her back. His fingers traced up her spine and up to her neck where he paused for a moment before sliding them forward letting his hands rest on either side of her face. His eyes fluttered closed right before he pressed his lips against hers; hers did the same as soon as she felt his lips against hers.

The kiss was filled with lust, with need, with desperation. As if he were afraid that the moment would suddenly end, that he would suddenly wake up and realize that it was all a dream. She returned his kiss with desire, with reassurance, with love. As if she wanted to let him know just how strong her feelings for him were, to let him know that she wanted more than a kiss and one night of pleasure.  
And he understood that. So he resolved to give her exactly what she wanted.

 _One more time 'fore I go._  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me._


	11. Blame it on the night

**clemont pov**

RING*RING*

You may always know, that there's something wrong when your phone rings in the middle of the night. The silent feeling of dread washes over you as you slumber is interrupted. You don't want to answer it. Every little fear awakens inside of you suddenly, your chest clenches up so you can't breathe as your heart begins lose the beat.

i pick up the phone, praying its the wrong number, but still at the same time preparing to take action from the news, hearing to receive it.

Clemont: "Hello?"  
My shaky hoarse voice came out in a gush of air, rubbing my sleepy dreaded eyes, listening to the unfamiliar voice on the phone line.

"Hello, is this the residence of Clemont citron?"

clemont: "Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is the Vanville General Hospital. I have two injured patients in their early twenties, male and female by the names of Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. Are you in any way related to them?"

Clemont: "Y-yes, I'm their best friend, what happened?"  
anxiously questioned shakily, my hands were quivering while holding on to the phone.

"They were both had a car accident involving a truck. We were told to call you first, we would like you to get down here immediately."

My heart nearly skipped a beat, I had to physically remind myself to breathe.

Ash. Serena. Car accident..

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Oh God.."  
I whispering to myself, forgetting I was still on the phone.

"Mr. Citron? Are you there?"  
the person on the phone said. I manage to regain my composure to answer.

Clemont: "Yes, I'll be there right away. Thank you."

I slammed my phone down in one swift move before my emotions began to overtake me. Pulling away my trembling hand from the phone, I somehow managed myself, quickly getting dressed making my way down the stairs of my gym building to the parking lot.

Clemont:"Ash... sere.."  
muttered as I opened my car door. "Please be all right," praying before closing the door shut and disappearing down the streets of Lumiose City to vanville town on the road.

I made my way through the swinging doors of the vanville Emergency Room. My gasp got caught in my lungs, gazing at the scenes around me. People bleeding to death being seated on the wheel chair, doctors rushed them to rooms, in hope of saving their lives. I could not bear to think that it could be Ash or Serena in one of those situations.

 _please arceus, dont let them be_. i thought.

I walk through the corridors slightly on my trembling legs. I was about to approach the nurse behind the desk to ask about them and that was when I saw one person in the corridor, sitting on the bench holding his head on his hand fear overcome by relief as I hurried over to him.

Clemont: "Ash!"  
I called out.

He looked up to see who was calling him and as I got to his side my relief was overcome by horror. he had several cuts and bruises on the face and tears were coming out from his eyes, staining it. I only had to look at his pained expression once before a devastating realization came over me. Serena. Oh no.

Ash: "C-Clemont."

His voice was scratchy from crying, as it came out in its desperate tone. then He stood up, I went for a comforting hug which he gratefully accepted. i broke the hug after a moment and looked into his red watery eyes.

Clemont: "Tell me she's okay.."  
I begged. if serena was more severely injured than ash

He sighed, sitting back down on to the bench, running his hand through his raven black hair. I sat down beside him, holding my breath, listening intentionally for his words to come out from his mouth.

Ash: "She's still in surgery," he said quietly. I sighed in relief.

Clemont: "Thank God."

He averted his gaze back up towards me and it was then I noticed the blood stains on his clothes and the ace bandage on his left wrist.

Ash: "She's not doing too good, man," he wearily told me. I felt my heart sink down back in my chest all over again.

I had been so thankful to see Ash sitting there alive that I did not come to the realization of what facing life without Serena would be for him. It would have been easier to see them both go then to have to witness one of them devastated at the loss of the other. I furiously shook my head, placing the horrid thoughts in the back of my mind.

Ash: "It's all my fault."  
I heard Ash mutter beside me. I grabbed him by the shoulders like I usually did when I was trying to get a point across to him and forced him to look at me.

Clemont: "Ash, listen to me, none of this is your fault,"  
I told him firmly.

Ash: "I should have been looking at the road..."

Clemont: "Come on, don't do this to yourself, it was an accident.."  
I was cut off as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it looking at the beautiful diamond ring glistening back at him.

Ash: "This wasn't how tonight was supposed to be. It was supposed to be perfect, beautiful.."  
He trailed off before speaking again.  
"It was supposed to be me promising to be with her forever and protect her and keep her by my side. It wasn't supposed to be me crashing into a moving truck and letting her slip right through my fingers."

I could not find any words of comfort. I just placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling that I was there. He put his hand over mine thankfully and I was suddenly taken back to several days earlier...

 **FLASHBACK**

The ocean waves splashed in their rhythmic beat coming up above my ankles. The salty air and the smooth sand of the beach gave a somewhat calming effect on me. I looked up towards the sky, mesmerized by its beauty as I smoothed out my bright yellow blond hair.

"Hey, clemo."

I turned to see Ash plopping down besides me on the rock I was seated on. I grinned at his presence.

Clemont: "Hey, Ash, What's up?"

Ash: "Nothing," he sighed. "Just thought I'd sit and chat with my best buddy over here considering my girlfriend has decided to act like a four year old for the day."

"Hey, guys, dinners ready!"

I turned to see Serena yelling at us, by her side were pokemon, that were helping her.

Ash:" Yeah Serena, were coming"

Serena leaves while me and ash were still sitting down, continuing our conversation. Ash spoke first

Ash: " hey clemo, thanks for being there for me"

Clemont: "Well, that's what I'm here for, anytime man," patting him arm. "So, how have you been? We need to catch up, we haven't really talked in a while. How's everything going with that honeyed girl of yours?"  
A mischievous smile formed on my face and Ash hung his head, blushing lightly as I nudged him in the ribs.

Clemont: "Is she keeping you happy?" questioning ash

He let out a small laugh.  
Ash: "She's been amazing."

Clemont: "I should hope so." Smirking at ash.

I knew Ash and Serena's personal life was not really any of my business, but still a guy has to wonder what his two best friends are doing with each other every time one of them answers the phone out of breath saying they'd call me back in an hour.

Ash: "I can't think of a time that's been any better before we got together. I've dreamed of being with her for so long and now it's finally happened. These last six years with her have just been complete bliss,"

he said sincerely. I was moved by his words. I had always known that he had a thing for Serena when we were young and I was thrilled to hear him talking about how happy he is, now that they were officially a couple.

Clemont: "Well, good for you, man,"  
slapping ash on the back."You and sere were in love with one another secretly for years. You deserve to be this happy with her, you even saved her at camp since you both were childhood friends"

Ash: Thanks," looking downwards briefly before picking his head up to face me again.  
"I kinda need your advice about something involving her, however."

Clemont: "Shoot."

Ash reached into his pocket and placed a small black box in my hand. I opened it carefully, although already knowing what it was. A diamond engagement ring lay resting in its bed of velvet and I turned up to face him, a proud smile lighting up my face.

Clemont: "Are you going to.."  
I started but he cut me off, answering my unasked question.

Ash: "Yeah," grinning sheepishly.

Clemont: "Holy cow, congratulations,"

Ash: "I don't think congratulations are in order yet. I'm still not sure if I should do it right now."

Clemont: "Ash.."

Ash: "I mean, I love her more than anything, but I'm afraid I'm moving too fast,"

I raised an eyebrow to him in disbelief.

Clemont: "You've known her for since you both were kids, you've been dating her for six, and you're afraid that you're moving too fast?"

Ash: laughs a little "I know but I'm afraid that she's not ready. I don't want to scare her or anything."

Clemont: "Ash," putting both my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "She's been ready since she was ten years old. You should not be worried about scaring her, this will only make her happier than she is right now. You and Serena are meant to be together, everyone knows it, and everyone has always known it."  
I saw Ash's smile come back to his face at my reassuring words.  
"And I could not think of anything more right, than you asking her to be with you forever, because you guys should be together forever. It wasn't by mistake that you met her at camp that day, it was destiny."

Ash: "Thanks, Clemont,"  
obviously touched by what I had said.

Clemont:"Any time." Smiles at ash.

We sat there, basking in the peaceful moment for a beat before I nudged him, signaling to go back. We both turned and began to walk over to where Serena who was sitting with her pokemon and Bonnie at the table. Me and ash sat down as we started to eat.

Serena looked up and flashed Ash and I, we impish grin as we exchanged glances.

Ash: "I'm gonna marry that woman," spoke quietly saying it to me.

Serena: "What was that, sweetie?"  
slightly overhearing him. We laughed amongst one another.

Ash: "Nothing,"

She just shrugged and went to her pokemon. Ash the soon-to-be-fiancé was smiling down at her. I looked at them, proudness filling me once more.

That was the last time I ever saw her.

 **END FLASHBACK** *

The slightest grin came to my face at the memory but it soon disappeared as reality hit me again. I did not want to be where I was. I wanted to be sleeping at home in my bed and wake up to get the news of Ash and Serena engagement. I heard Ash inhale behind me and I looked up to see a doctor approaching us. We both stood and I tried to read his face but I found myself unable to do it because of the emotionless mask he was wearing.

Doctor: "I'm sorry. We did all we could but I'm afraid she didn't make it."

The doctor's words echoed in my mind again and again and again. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. All I could do was lower my best friend to the floor as his knees gave in and keep a supporting arm around his shoulders as he cried for the loss of his only love.

The next week went by, as a blur. The sudden funeral arrangements had been devastating for everyone to make. Nobody could believe that Serena was truly gone. It seemed so hard to comprehend. Serena was young, beautiful, caring, sweet, outgoing, and most importantly of all she had the love of a man that few women would ever endure in their entire lives. And just like that, she had been stuck down by the hand of fate. It did not seem possible...but it was the truth.

The funeral came seven days after it happened and that's when it hit me, along with everyone else, like a ton of bricks. Serena was dead.. and she wasn't coming back. I was standing in the kitchen of the Ketchum household, they bought the house years ago since they moved in kalos.  
I was in my classic black suit and tie. Bonnie sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly ahead, she really loved Serena as a sister, I knew she was devastated as well but not as much as I was.

Ash's mom entered the room from the other side, her face dripping with tears that fell onto her black dress. She had been riddled with grief at Serena's loss and even more so due to the fact that she would never get to be her mother-in-law.

Delia: "Where's Ash?"

Bonnie: "He's still in his room,"

I heard Delia sigh and squeeze her eyes shut to stop the new flood of tears that were coming.

Clemont: "I'll go get him,"

They both looked at me gratefully and I turned and slowly made my way up the staircase to his room. I stopped in the door frame as soon as I saw him. He sat at his desk, his head low as he stared hard at something. I took a deep breath and slowly walked behind him. My own despair rose up in my chest as I saw him staring at the ring, still in its box, which rested next to a picture of him and Serena that I had taken of them at the beach that day. I sighed heavily and rested my hand on his shoulder.

Clemont: "Ash," spoke gently  
"Come on, man, we have to go."

He shook his head determinately and I could feel him shaking from underneath my touch.

Ash: "I don't wanna go," murmured quietly.  
I sighed once more and moved to stand beside him.

Clemont: "Why not?"

Ash: "Because if I go that'll mean that Serena's never coming back, and I don't think I can handle that."  
His voice cracked as he spoke and I averted my sympathetic stare at him.

Ash had been there for me in some of my worst times. When my father died when I was eighteen it was he who comforted me. When I confessed my love to korrina making her to be my girlfriend, he was there for me. All I could do was be there for him, in a time that was darker than anything I ever had and probably ever would experience in my entire life.

"Ash."

I turned around at the sound of ash's mom voice. She stood in the doorway along with Bonnie and I was silently thankful they had come to my rescue. Ash did not move to face them, he kept his eyes fixated downwards. Delia entered the room followed by Bonnie.

Delia: "Ash ... come on, sweetie, it's time to leave."

Ash: "No." Murmured

Delia:"Honey, I understand.."  
but was cut off

Ash:"No, you don't understand!" shouted, standing up as he did so.

We were all taken aback by his outburst. I then got a good look at his face. His eyes were red and had bags under them. His face remained the same mask of grief and despair and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days which I knew he hadn't. I had been staying at the Ketchum house ever since it happened and if I was not mistaken, Ash had cried himself to sleep every night. He lowered his head and his voice returned to the monotone it had been before.

Ash: "You don't understand what it's like to have the love of your life taken from you without warning. Dad left you, Mom, he didn't die.. It's completely different." voice broke as he trailed off.

I kept my mouth shut, I knew he wasn't done.

"We could have had such a wonderful life together," whispered, takin a glance at the engagement ring on his desk.

"I could have proposed, we would have gotten married, had kids, and grown old together.. but now that will never happen." His words were coming out in sobs now and I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I let them flow freely down my cheeks as Delia and Bonnie's were.

Ash: "Why did this have to happen?" Spoke to himself. "S-she was so young, so beautiful, so perfect.."  
he choked out. He sank to his knees much like he had in the hospital that fateful night. "I loved her so much."

We all watched in awe as Ash sat on the floor on his knees, crying his heart out. I knew I had to do something. Delia was too shocked to move to comfort her son...even me.  
kneeling down beside him and putting my hand on his shoulder as he once again.. wept for his love.

The funeral had came and went and the guests were slowly departing. The whole experience had been unbearable for me. Ash cried throughout the entire thing, as did Delia, Bonnie, Shauna, tierno, trevor, and I did as well. Even ash's friends and rivals came like Gary, dawn, may and etc  
Everyone had left the graveyard after offering their condolences and soon it was only Ash and I remaining.

He stood in front of her coffin staring at it blankly. A rose was gluthed tightly in his right hand and I could he see he somehow found himself unable to drop the flower on the box that contained the only woman he had ever loved. I approached him from behind slowly. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

Ash: It shouldn't be like this," whispered to me.

Clemont: "You're right, it shouldn't," agreeing with him  
my voice low as well as I went to stand beside him. His shaky hand moved itself over the coffin and he was about to drop the rose when he stopped, hanging his head.

Ash: I can't," muttered, grimly

Clemont: "You have to."

Ash: He shook his head. "I can't say good-bye, Clemont, I just, I-I can't..." He took a deep breath before continuing.  
"We were meant to be together, you said so yourself that it was destiny. Why would destiny take her from me like this?"

he looked up at me with his tear-filled brown eyes and I suddenly saw through the twenty-three year old man, the determined boy he once had been.

Clemont: "Fate works in mysterious ways," told ash softly.

Ash hung his head and began to sob lowly once more. He managed to regain his composure and drop the rose on the coffin.

Ash: "I love you, Serena," murmured,  
running his fingers over the coffin. "I always have, always will, and I promise you one way or another... I will make sure we are together again."

Ash managed to tear himself away from her as I lead him back to the car where everyone else was waiting. He stole a final glance at the coffin as he said good-bye to Serena for the last time.

I tossed and turned in bed that night. I had not been able to get a decent night's sleep for over a week. My mind was running with thoughts that never seemed to stop. I missed Serena and I was terribly worried about Ash. He had barely said a word to me or anyone else since the funeral. The second we got back to his house he immediately went to his room to sit at his desk and blankly stare at the ring and picture of him and Serena. I had gone back home on Monday and he did not seem to be getting any better. None of us could blame him though, he was going through one of the most devastating ordeals few ever would go through.

*RING*RING*

The ringing of the phone jolted me back to my senses. The emotions that had run through me eight nights ago, reawakened in me suddenly. I did not hesitate to answer to phone this time, I immediately answered it, out of breath run sitting up so fast.

Clemont "Hello?"

"Hello, is this citron?" another unfamiliar voice questioned on the other line.

Clemont: "Yeah, who's this?" questioning, but panic invading me once more.

"This is lumiose General Hospital, I'm sorry, Sir, but... I have to inform you that Ash Ketchum committed suicide in his home one hour ago."

I dropped the phone, as it slams to the ground, I breathed heavily for air, my left hand holding on to my chest up to my heart beating faster and faster, after hearing the devastating news. A drip of sweat slides down my forehead. My vision was beginning to fade.  
I hit my knees to the floor with my body falling to the ground. the person on the line kept calling my name but my vision went...black.


	12. I want you Back!

The sun was brightening the day, clearing the white clouds making the sky turned blue.  
we now set at the school building, lumiose high, it's called.  
Students were walking around as they exited the door and start entering the school playground.

A young teenage girl named, Serena, was walking casually down the school stairs, she reaches the bottom floor and pushes the swinging door by slamming the wall, making a loud noise across the area and exited the building ignoring students around her.

She went to the playground and stopped at the centre pitch looking around the area as her eyes scanned. Then she stopped like a snake was targeting its prey.  
There she saw a teenage boy, wearing a blue jacket, grey trousers and red sneakers. His name was Ash Ketchum, her boyfriend. Serena starts walking up to him, who was now standing with his friends, talking with them while drinking his juice from the bottle.

Ash notices Serena coming. He sipped the bottle and put the drink down, holding it, from his waist with a smile formed on his face towards his girlfriend.

Soon, Serena stopped in her tracks and facing forward, preparing to talk. she took a deep breath and closed her eyes then opened them, looking straightly at ash and spoke

Serena: "I'm breaking up with you," looking in his brown eyes.

Ash smile was replaced with shock,  
the bottle dropped from his hand as it falls down to the floor, spilling the juice out.  
he couldn't say a word which left the him speechless. Around him were his friends, copying his reaction.  
There was silence between them, no one spoke from the two until Ash spoke. Managing each word to come out.

Ash:"w-what, why" in low voice.  
Tears formed in his eyes, looking straight at her.

Serena: signed "it just that, I need a break from you, I know we had great times but it isn't working out, I'm sorry," her head looking down once again. Aa a tear sliding down from her cheeks.

On the other hand. Ash was beginning to cry on the outside but inside, he was heartbroken, his red eyes were now watering in tears. one of His friend, Gary oak came behind him putting his hand on Ash's shoulder for comfort.

Serena turned around and walked away from Ash, still looking down at the ground, the feeling inside her chest felt heavy with sadness.  
she slightly turns her head to see her ex-boyfriend bailing on Gary's shirt.  
She then looked straight ahead and continued on walking, Leaving the broken boy.

Serena: I'm sorry, Ash" she murmured

 **Time skip**

the next day

Serena was walking to school with her bag on her back and headphone covering both her ears listening to the music. Panda by desiigner

She arrives and enters the school gate, there she saw her friends May, Dawn and Shauna, talking to each other, While Serena was walking up to them.

Serena: "hey guys," waving to her friends as she took her headphones out from her ears. Putting it inside her bag.  
But what she didn't know was her friends, giving the blond honey hair girl with curious expressions on their faces. Soon, may spoke out.

May: "Serena, is it true that you broke up with Ash Ketchum, we just heard gossips around the school that you did it, what the hell is wrong with you" she said, looking at Serena.

Dawn: "yeah! Serena, why did you do it, I thought you and Ash were One true pairing, why!, tell me for arceus sake"  
Questioning to Serena with both hands holding on the waist, narrowing her eyebrows slightly. While Shauna looks at Serena, waiting for an answer.

Serena: signed "the reason is that, I just need a break from him, that's all..."  
but Dawn stops her from saying, with her eyebrows narrowing looking mad.

Dawn: "that's all, THAT'S ALL!, Serena he gave everything to you, why did you do it, tell me!" raising her voice a little at Serena.  
May and Shauna were comforting dawn, calming the blue haired girl.  
As for Serena, she didn't know what she was thinking.

Serena starts to remember the times They had, great times, going funfairs, restaurants and walking in the park. It was fun and romantic.  
that's when she realises that she made a big mistake.

Serena looks at her friends. Preparing to speak, however, her eyes moved to another direction which made it widened. There she saw Ash, sitting on the bench, but... he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was a green haired girl. Both were smiling and laughing together.

Serena gazed the pair with her mouth gaped open a little, stood still, couldn't move a inch, watching them from afar, it felt sad like happiness has left her.

Ash got up from his seat and offers his hand for her to get up,  
but when she did,  
The girl fall onto Ash, and ended up in a hug position. Serena had so much emotion in her, mad, anger and jealousy. clenching her fist, watching the scene from afar. But May interrupts.

May: "Hey Serena, are you alright"  
Interrupting her.

Serena jumped up in fright. She looks from Ash to May and gives her a fake smile. Hiding her emotion.

Serena: "y-yeah, I'm fine...can you excuse me for a second, I'm going to the bathroom" telling her friends, she quickly turning around, heading towards school and enters through the door, leaving her friends confused.

 **Time skip**

It was now lunch time. Students were entering the canteen through the wooden doors and began to line up. Getting their lunch.  
While Serena was walking towards the cafeteria, the emotions kept going inside her when Seeing Ash with a mysterious girl at morning. It made her feel empty, lost and...upset.  
Serena shook her head forgetting the emotions and continuing on walking to the canteen.

As she arrives. She opens the Wooden door, entering the cafeteria. She looks around and saw her friend sitting in the corner, eating their own lunch. Serena was about to walk but saw something that made her gobsmacked.  
Standing Next to her friends was. Her ex-boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, with the same girl from before.

Serena's emotions grew, she couldn't take it, watching Ash, her Ash with another clown girl who had ugly jeans on, that what she thought.

Serena mind began to fill with a lot of question. But one stood out. Are they a couple?  
So many questions were going through her head, whispering inside her mind.  
Suddenly, She swiftly turned around, and bolted out the canteen. Slamming the door behind her, with a loud bang across the room.

Everyone looked over to see who it was, but one person knew the answer

"Was that...Serena"

 **Time skip**

It was now Sunday, the weekend,  
Grey clouds began to cover the blue sky. The Gusty wind blew the green leaves from the tall trees and Cars were driving on the road in the streets.

Later, Serena came out from the house, closing the door behind and started walking down the street.

Serena: signed "finally, fresh air" inhaling in and out from her nose.  
While walking down the street. A fancy restaurant was nearby.  
Serena was about to walk past, however, in the corner of her eye saw a pair, she turned her head towards the restaurant Window. But what she saw was unexpected.  
Her eyes widened, a gasp caught in her lungs, chest feeling the heaviness.  
Soon, it started to rain, pouring down from the grey skies.  
Serena was still standing in the same area while her dress was getting wet from the rain.  
What she saw was Ash sitting opposite to the same girl from before, both were talking to each other with smiles in their face.

Serena watched on while the rain poured more, wetting her clothes and her short honey blond hair.  
She couldn't bare watching her ex-boyfriend, who was now on a date with a girl, that's what she thought.  
After minuets went by, Serena turned around and started to walk away from the couple. With her head looking down at the ground. Tears were coming out from her eyes. But, Serena knew why she felt this way. It was him, her ex boyfriend. Ash ketchum.

She still loves him

She need him in her life

She wants him back.

Her Ash back.

 **Time skip**

The next day, Serena walked down the street, heading towards the school.  
Finally she arrives and enters through the school the gate. Then walks to the school playground and stops, looking around the area to find her ex-boyfriend.

As she looks around, she finally saw him, sitting alone on the bench while drinking the bottle from his hand.  
Serena didn't waste anytime and starts walks up to him as Ash finishes his bottle, and throws it in the bin like Lebron James style. He stood up from his bench, and was about to leave but Serena finally stops him just in time.

"Ash" she said, calling him.

"Serena," Ash said, stopping his tracks, looking towards her. But still he was confused why she called him after their break up "What are you doing here?"

Serena reaches to him, catching her breath, taking her time to speak, which she did

Serena: "Ash, I'm sorry" she said looking at him.

Ash: "Huh, what do mean sorry" tilt his head a little, confused. But Serena quickly spoke out.

Serena: "I want you back Ash, I want you to be my boyfriend again" saying to him. Ash was taken back from the comment. He didn't know why she want him to be his boyfriend. Again.

Ash: "b-but you just broke up with me, you wanted to take a break, from me" lowering his voice on the last part.

Serena: "I-I know Ash, but can we start over again like the times we had together.

Ash looks at Serena sapphire eyes. He still didn't know why she wants him back.  
After their breakup, he was heart broken and... lost. He still didn't know what was wrong with his relationship with Serena.  
There weren't any arguments, problems and issues, it's was just normal.  
Ash kept thinking about his relationship. Questions were circling around his mind, on what did the relationship go down.  
Was it because he wasn't good enough? Or Was it his eating habits? Or was it that stupid idiot Calem?

After his emotional break up, he met A green haired girl called Mallow, who was the new student in school.

But Ash didn't have a crush on her. Oh no no no

The reason why he sat next to Mallow was Because she was lonely, so He introduce to her.  
Also when Serena saw the hugging, Mallow actually slipped her footing on to him. But she didn't show any affection towards Him.  
Also, At lunch Ash wanted to help Mallow make friends by meeting Serena's friends and he knew the answer when Serena walked out from the canteen.

And the date well technically it wasn't, The restaurant was owned by Mallow parent's, which opened a couple of days ago. Ash was invited to the restaurant by Mallows parents because for what he did and showing Gratitude towards her. So it was only a meeting you could say.

Ash didn't show any affection towards Mallow because in his heart he still loves Serena, deeply.

His mind kept thinking on and on, until Serena spoke out interrupting his thoughts.

"Ash" she spoke, Ash looks at Serena, who was looking back at him "have you thought about it, can we start over again"

Ash took his time, he took a deep breath and said.

"Serena...I...

 **Cliffhanger**


	13. body Language

**I thought about 'body language' and 'she makes me wanna' together. Also warning there will be scenes.**

 **Q: which animes do you like? Except Pokemon**

 **Ash POV**

Oh She's so beautiful, there's absolutely no doubt about it. I can't keep my eyes off her. What's wrong with me?

I've tried time and time again to look away. Our Junior year to Kalos High. Serena Yvonne, an international known performer, who is sitting in front of me in my English class. If I was  
Suffering, I think I'd be dead already from all those nose bleeds I've experienced since she's come here.

Her Silky Short honey blond hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes, She's the kind of girl that every guy wants to see...

Sitting next to me, my best friend Gary oak, pokes my rib, which made me jump up and Whipped around to glare at him, however, I feel a set of eyes looking my way. Turning my head away from Gary, to see a set of curious eyes starring at me.

A blush engulfs my cheeks while Serena looks at me incredulously, I look away rather ashamed. Why did I have to look there?!

Breathing out slowly, I listen to a silent conversation going on between the girl of my dreams and her newest best friend. Lillie.  
Looking to Gary, I watch as he just shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't know what they're saying either.

"Why were you starring at Ash like that?" Lillie questions tilting her head slightly.

"He's cute, don't you think?" Serena replies a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You like, Ash?!" Lillie exclaims looking all wide eyed.

"Shush!" Serena cries lightly tapping Lillie's arm. "He'll hear you!"

"He doesn't know what we're talking about." Lillie sighs shaking her head. "Ash is too much of an Baka."

"Did you just call me an idiot!?" I exclaim putting two and two together; at least I'm not that much of an dense person, not to know what baka means.

"I thought you said he doesn't know That!" Serena shrieks burring her head in her forearms.

"Okay so he figured out idiot. I bet he doesn't know anything else." Lillie responds lightly rubbing her back.

"What are the two of you talking about anyways?" Gary wonders by scratching his head.

"Nothing!" Lillie snaps glowering at him. "It's none of your business, Baka."

If I would just stop being lazy then maybe I could get to know Serena a little bit better. Lifting her head up from her arms, Serena turns to look at me again. Another blush spreading across my cheeks, I turn my head to look away. Listening intently, I hear her giggle softly before placing the tip of her pen in her mouth. It isn't long before I feel the drool sliding out of the corner of my mouth. Once again I am embarrassed.

*RING*RING*

the bell rings, all the students rise to gather their supplies. Watching Serena carefully place her school items into her bag, I feel Gary's fist collide with my shoulder. Grumbling softly and then proceeding to gather my things as well, I see out of the corner of my eye, that Serena disappear out of sight from the class. Cursing myself mentally for not watching her leave. Damn it!

I shove the rest of my work into my bag. Standing up from my seat with Gary at my side, I walk past Serena's desk only to notice a pink sweatshirt discarded on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, what looks to be like four tickets falls out of the pocket. Reaching for the tickets I notice that they are for the upcoming dance all the girls a raving about. Maybe this is my chance!

"Hey Ashy boy, is that Serena's sweatshirt?" Gary asks looking at the pink material in my hands.

"Yeah, I think she left it here by accident." I reply looking the material up and down.

"Say what's that in your hands?" Gary questions pointing to the tickets.

"The answer to all of my problems." I grin, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Does it involve to hot chicks?" Gary smirks as I begin nodding my head.

"Yep." I smile as the light glints off my pearly whites.

"Then count me in!" Gary exclaims pounding knuckles with me.

 **Operation get the hottie is finally in motion, over**

I have no clue how Gary dragged me out of my house, but all I know now is we're at the mall browsing through stores, we soon settle on a clothing store called new look.

Upon walking into the store the first thing my eyes collide with is none other than the international cutie Serena with Lillie by her side, the two girls are looking at short clothing.

My Eye balls nearly falling out of my head, I try to restrain myself from imagining Serena wearing only that low-cut blouse. Damn it why does she have to be so..

"What do you think of this one?" Serena questions tilting her head slightly pointing at the clothing.

"Hmm...I think you'd look pretty in that one, sere." Lillie responds nodding her head.

"You think so?" Serena asked holding the blouse up to her chest.

"Definitely!" Lillie praises with a thumbs up sign. "What do you think about this one? Would it look good on me?"

"CUTE!" Serena squeals as she holds her cheeks. "I just love sequences!"

"Sere, you're making me blush." Lillie scolds cheeks turning light pink.

"I can't help it, Lillie!" Serena cries eyes becoming all star like. "Gary is going to die when he sees you!"

"Gary?" Gary and myself question looking to one another quiet confused; what in the world are they talking about?

"Shh!" Lillie shouts covering Serena's mouth with an open palm. "They could be in the store right this very moment."

"Oops." Serena blushes as Lillie takes her hand away. "I forgot. What do you think about Gary"

"Why do I keep hearing my name?" Gary hisses to me as I shrug my shoulders.

"Beats me." I reply looking back to the conversing women.

"He speaks very little if any at all." Lillie sighs shaking her head slowly. "Sometimes I wish he'd learn a little."

"We're in the same boat, I guess." Serena replies lowering her head against her chest. "Ash doesn't know any."

"Ash?" Gary and myself ask again; why are they talking about us?

"Yeah." Lillie responds looking down at their clothes. "Ready to get out of here and go home?"

"Yeah." Serena nods following Lillie up to the cash register.

"Ashy-boy, you think we should go before they catch us in here?" Gary wonders tapping my shoulder lightly.

"I guess so." I answer following stealthily after Gary. Sure wish I could have stayed longer.

Gary and I finally ended up deciding on an outfit that we wanted to wear to the upcoming dance. Gary is going to wear a tight pair of faded blue jeans with a load of rips up the pant legs and a black t-shirt. Accessories are going to include black sweatbands

I've decided to go with a black pair of skinny jeans and an overly sized black t-shirt covered in neon paint splatter designs. My accessories include a red cap.

Gary and I pull up to the school parking lot about thirty minutes before the dance is supposed to begin, the place was fully packed. Cursing my self mentally for not getting here earlier, I step out of my little black Honda and hit the car alarm. Gary appearing next to me the pair of us walk over to school steps where the giant lines are being formed.

And there standing in line, looking hotter than the sun itself, are the international cuties. Lillie is wearing a low-cut mini dress and a pair of white heels. Serena is wearing the pink top she purchased at New Look with a pair of black skinny jeans. On her feet is a pink pair of heels. Turning around I watch silently at Serena looks me up and down. A pink blush appears across her cheeks, she turns away and clutches Lillie arm tightly.

"He's here!" Serena exclaims excitedly. "Ash is here!"

"Where?" Lillie asks as Serena spins her around.

"Behind us! Look there!" Serena cries pointing to the two of us.

"Hey girls!" Gary waves as I join in with him. "Funny seeing you two here."

"Did you guys know we were coming?" Lillie asks looking straight at the two of us, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Kinda." I explain, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean by kinda?" Lillie growls giving me a stern look.

"Serena, dropped these last week in English class." I reply showing her the four tickets to the dance.

"Lillie, are those our tickets?!" Serena gasps looking all wide eyed at the tickets.

"Yeah, they are!" Lillie replies snatching the tickets out of my hand. "The baka found them on the floor."

"You could at least thank me." I grumble looking kind of annoyed. "Anyone could have found them, and I gave them back."

"What should I say?" Serena asks looking at me as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Thank him, I guess." Lillie replies rolling her green coloured eyes. "Without him we wouldn't have been able to get into the dance."

"Well?" I ask tapping my foot lightly on the steps with my right eyebrow lifting up

"Thank you for returning our tickets." Serena murmurs bowing her head to me. "There are two extra here...do you want to come inside and dance with us?"

"WOULD WE!" Gary and I exclaim, knocking our fists.

"Oh brother..." Lillie sighs as we take the tickets from Serena.

the four of us together enter the gym we can hear music booming from the loud speakers. The DJ going crazy up front on the stage, it isn't long before I feel Serena pulling me out onto the dance floor. Staring on in complete awe I watch as she begins dance. Hands running through her hair and then down, I catch my breath as she stares at me with lust eyes. Somebody better pinch me because I think I'm dreaming.

How can someone this amazing girl looking at me with eyes like those? Damn! She makes me wanna...

Her hands shifting through my hair. Gasping sharply her cheek nuzzles mine sending me flying into the brick wall called ecstasy. There's no way in hell that this is real!

"Having fun, Lillie?" Serena asks looking to Lillie who has her hair tangled up in Gary's hair.

"Too much fun." Lillie laughs grinding against Gary heavily.

"What are you asking her?" I wonder cluelessly.

"I was asking her if she was having a good time." Serena giggles running her hands up my t-shirt.

"What about you?" I wonder pulling her closer so that are hips are connected now. "Are you having a good time?"

"What do you think?" Serena whispers licking the base of my neck up to my jaw line.

"I'm guessing that means yes." I shivered.

"I asked you what you thought." Serena giggles grinding into me slowly.

"Ah." I moan softly wrapping my hands even tighter around her body.

"Oh yes, I'm having an excellent time." Serena breathes into my ear. Man, someone is going to have to piece humpty dumpty back together again because I am breaking.

Hips moving, hands roaming, lips connecting the two of us, her and I, are in sync. The music blaring another song, I feel one of her legs wrap around my waist. Who knew the shy girl could be this naughty. Pressing skin against skin our mouths connect in a passionate kiss. We're on fire, however we haven't called the emergency fire department yet. I guess we'll just let the room burn to the ground because I'm too hot to douse the flames myself.

"Ash..." Serena whispers now facing me.

"What is it?" I ask looking deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Do you like me?" Serena murmurs tracing a line down from my jaw to my collar bone.

"What was that?" I wonder as she repeats the motion.

"She wants to know if you like her." Lillie responds smiling as a slow song starts up.

"Well...yeah." I reply blushing deeply red as a grin spreads across her face. "What about you? Do you like me."

"Hai." Serena nods wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hai?" I ask repeating the word she just uttered.

"It means yes." Serena smiles tucking her head into my neck.

The last song of the night coming to an end, I wince sharply as the lights come on. Letting go of my neck, Serena becomes all shy and silent again. The beautiful way her body moves a secret once again. As the crowd of people start to file out of the gymnasium, I stare on my dream girl.  
Hooking arms with Lillie, Gary and I let out a helpless sigh. Why couldn't this night have lasted forever? Making our way down the granite steps, heading towards the school parking lot, I can hear an alarm going off.

"Ashy-boy, isn't that your Honda?!" Gary shouts pointing to the flashing lights and screaming vehicle.

"Oh shesh, you're right!" I cry racing into the pitch black parking lot.

Racing towards my car. My eyes widen in surprise as two familiar figures come into view. Sitting on the hood was my beautiful dance partner and her best friend.  
I reach for the keys hiding deep in my pocket and turn off the alarm. With a tiny beep the only sound with in a five mile radius is the sound of my heart pounding inside me chest. Pressing her finger to the right corner of her mouth, Serena let's a seductive smile on her lips.

"Take me home with you." Serena demands slipping off the roof of my car and pulling my lips on to her.

"Yes." I manage to squeak out before falling to the ground.


	14. love story

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air, see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello, little did I know, that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go..._

A young boy was in the small field park, sitting on a two person swing set. His little legs kicked and kicked, pushing farther into the air. The warm wind blew through his spikey raven dark hair, mesmerising the petite.

Later, A shy girl walked through the gate, entering the small park, she was wearing a pink sundress that was dancing with the breeze.  
She walked over to the swing beside the young boy, plopping down in it, and trying to replicate his movements, but to her disappointment, she didn't move.

A small tear slides down her plump cheek, a sense of helplessness bubbling inside her heart.  
The boy looked down towards the crying girl, his swing slowing to a stop before reaching his tiny legs out. Hopping off the swing and lands with two feet.  
The raven haired boy walked towards the crying girl, who was standing infront of him. The boy kneeled to the girls level and gently wiped the tear from her red cheek with his thumb.

The girl looked up, at the raven haired boy, with a frown.

While The boy looked really serious, especially for someone his own age, and it kind of scared her. She looked around for her parents, but didn't see them anywhere.  
Before the girl could get up from the swing and slip past the boy, he suddenly spoke.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." introducing himself with a big smile. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Serena Yvonne" She said quietly stuttered, looking away from him.

"You know, you should really look at people when talking to them." He muttered, and then sighed. "Do you want to swing?" His tone changed slightly, now speaking in a lighter tone.  
Serena nodded sheepishly, and Ash walked behind her.

"Are you holding on tight?" He asked.

Serena placed her little hands around the swing's chains, tightening the best she could, and nodded. Ash placed his little hands on her back, pushing Serena up into the air slightly. A smile began to creep onto her face, with lips parting, tiny giggles escaping them as Ash began to push higher and higher.  
From the peak of the swing, Serena could see her own father. He made direct eye-contact for a split second as she was up in the air.  
Serena quickly told Ash that she had to go.

"But why?" He asked, not understanding the situation at all.

"My dad is coming, a-and he'll get mad at me if he sees me with a boy." Serena said, looking down.

But, it was too late for her to run now. Serena turned around, preparing to walk away, however she bumped into her own father with the first step she took.

"Serena, who is this?" He asked, looking sternly down at his own daughter.  
Serena looked up at her father, trembling slightly.

"T-this is Ash Ketchum, He and I played together today." replied, scared of how her father might reply.

When she said something that her father didn't like, he would yell at his own daughter and give lots of bruises. Serena didn't want to be yelled at, or get hit by him; it hurts too much.

Lowering her quivered lip with two front teeth down into it, to keep from whimpering.

Serena's father looked over at Ash, giving a harsh glare and a resentful saying.

"Thank you for playing with my daughter today, but it's time for the two of us to go." He grabbed onto his daughter wrist, gripping it tightly, to the point where it felt like your bones would crack.  
Serena just bit down harder on the lip, feeling the pain from the hard grip.

Her Father didn't like it when she whines about the pain he dealts towards Serena.

The two walked out of the park. Serena stared back at Ash, hoping to see him again someday.

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes..._

As years went on, Serena and Ash became closer and closer. She even had feelings for him, and on the day she confessed. He felt the same way, Since that day.  
Serena and Ash have been happily together. They spend as much time they can, and didn't waste any of it. They shared their hopes and dreams, and both can't wait to get out town, away from Serena's father who sits around all day, smoking and drinking, until he finally gets too fed up with serena or his wife, grace, and decides beating the two emotionally, and sometimes physically.

Serena just wants to feel free, and Ash is her only biggest supporter.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while, cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go..._

Once Serena father found out about her daughter's relationship with Ash, he did all he could to keep away from the raven boy.  
He didn't want to put up with Serena, even more than he already did. So, Serena and Ash devised a plan that no one but the two of them would ever know about.

The two couple would sneak out every night. The time when her father would hurt Serena.

Ash didn't care much about his school grades in the first place, He would always leave the house and meet up with serena at the park where they first met, regardless of how much work he had to do.

 _I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around, my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head, I don't know what to think..._

One night, serena ran away from the house and waited at the park, sitting in the same swing she did all those years ago, except now there were plenty more empty swings around, waiting for morning when a small child will claim their spot and swing up in the air as high as they can.

She waited and waited for Ash to show up, but never came. She took an iPhone 8 out from her pocket and notices how the time had changed. Roughly an hour or so had passed.

Serena felt that feeling of helplessness rise up from her heart once more, and her gaze dropped to the mulch covered ground. She was alone. Ash wasn't coming to her rescue this time,  
Alone with nothing but torturous thoughts to keep her company.

 **Ash POV**

I marched up towards the front door of Serena's house and knocked on the door, my fury towards her father finally bubbling over and spilling out of my entity.

Finally The door swung open, revealing an unhappy man, who scowled upon seeing it was me.

"What do you want?" He said, taking a cigarette from his mouth, holding with two fingers and blowed the smoke into my face with each word he said.

I felt my lip twitch as I became overwhelmed with anger. Gritting my teeth while looking up at him, hatred filling my eyes, and quickly grabbed a hold of his white collar, pushing him farther into the house as I set one foot inside.

"Ah, so the idiot failing high school is upset." Serena's father laughed.

I glared at him, searching his eyes for anything, but all I found was mock. He felt no remorse for what he's done to his family. He just doesn't care.  
I walked further, pushing him up against the hard wall, leaning in closer to him.

"Stop being such a stupid father. All you do is hurt those around you and make others feel worthless. Your actions are the cause of your own daughter's pain. Does that not sicken you?!" I yelled, pulling him back slightly, and then slamming him into the wall. Banging his head against it.

He just stared at me with that horrible grin across his face. "Not at all. Why would it?" He sneered.

"She's your family! Your family are the people who should be most dear to you, and who you protect! Not the people you hurt and tear down! You brought her into this world. You created her in all of her beauty and divine, but now instead of praising her for that, you're ripping her apart. You're her father, so why don't you act like it for once?!" I let him go, taking a step back. My entire body felt about ten degrees hotter, and my breathing was heavy.

Her father slumped down against the wall, looking up at me, and for once, it wasn't with disgust. It was with shock.

"You know," he began, "you have a point, But I'm not trying to be a good father. I'm not changing, and no one is going to make me. They're all scared that I'll hurt them, too, and the thing is," he stood up and took a step towards me. "They're right." Before I could explain on what he said.

His fist slammed into my jaw and I felt my body fall to the right, landing on the ground. I looked up at him shaking his hand out, popping his knuckles. He walked over to me and crouched down, staring into my brown eyes mockingly.

"But if you want her so bad, you can have her. I don't want to be her father anymore." And with that, he walked away from my sight.

I reached up and felt my jaw. This was definitely a bruise. But, I got what I came for, and that's what matters.

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes..._

 **Normal POV**

Serena was about to leave when she heard footsteps and panting coming her way. Looking towards where the sound came from, Serena saw that it was Ash running towards her.

"A-Ash?" calling out, feeling a tinge of hope streak through her heart.

"Serena!" He replied, stopping his movements once he was in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said in between breaths. "I didn't mean to leave you here alone for so long. Thank you for waiting."

"I thought you were just going to leave me here by myself." Serena said, looking down at the ground.

Ash looked up, surprised. "Serena, I'll never leave you alone. Not like that. I love you. I went to your house before coming here, so I could talk to your dad."

"Y-You, what?" Serena asked, fear creeping into her thoughts. "He's going to kill us"

Ash shook his head. "He said that I could have you, which was worth spending time with someone that horrible, and getting punched in the jaw."

Serena jaw fell agape, and her gaze shot upward, eyes scanning for any signs of bruising. "H-he punched you?!"

Ash nodded slightly. "But it was worth it. You're worth it." He said, blushing slightly.

Serena blushes and smiled. "He said that, we could be together." whispered to herself. "I guess that means that things are getting better, at least a little" She stated, trying to stay optimistic about the situation.

Ash nodded his head. "Which means you can come to my house now, if he ever starts acting up again, or just whenever you like."

Serena smiles softly. Ash did what he could for her. He tried his best to make life at least a little easier for her, and Serena couldn't be more grateful for having someone in her life who actually cares. Someone who you know will stay by her side and never abandon. Someone who loves her.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and began to cry.  
"Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you" she said, burying her head into Ash head.

Ash smiles "your welcome Serena"

 _Cause we were both young when I first saw you._


	15. Thinking out loud

In a big house where we head to a un-tidy bedroom. A young teenage boy was sitting comfortably down on a chair with a clicking sound coming from his bare hands that were working on the keyboard, pressing quickly on each letters, typing on a computer with each paragraphs one another in words.

His room was a mess with various of scrunched up paper that have been layed on the floor without being touched for minutes. The bed was uncovered and there were some pens resting on a table alongside the boy. Some were inked out while others ran out to write.

The boy has been sitting down for the past hour. Keeping his hazel eyes glued on to the computer screen as he watched each every letter typed in each word.

What he was doing? Well for instant. He wasn't playing a game or even typing on google for homework that could waste your precious time. It was actually typing a story on wattpad.

Imagination were filled in his head as he sets out the view and types it on the computer without leaving out a scene.

He wrote about 4000 words on chapter which was based on romance. Licking his dry lips making it wet. He kept on typing non-stop as his mind began to get lot more ideas than he bargained.

It wasn't just wining an award, he was writing this story from his heart.

The reason was a girl in school that he loves since childhood. The raven boy had a huge crush on her. Keeping an image of her features, looks and facts about the girl. Typing in each note on the story.

Not too dirty for instant... like lemon. Who would want to write that while I'm here typing on a computer, drinking lemon juice in a glass.

When he finished over 5000 words, his imagination was coming to an end. There were some jumbling inside his brain, but he wants the story to be original and let the readers fall in.

You may be thinking how many reads or views he has? Well technically, he has over 1 million views and 500,000 votes of the book. There were lots of comments that he keeps on getting non stop in each minuet saying compliments about the book with positive feedbacks. Although, there were haters saying in the comment but he just ignores them. Not wanting to stop at all cost because writing was his hobby.

However. There was one user who loved the book, always giving positive comments on the book and motivating the raven boy to write.

He doesn't know who it was, but it did give him support to write a lot of words in each chapters and get lots of followers that kept on following in each minuet by a second, having around 1 million in his profile. For a fact, he hasn't even done face reveal to the fans. He wasn't scared or afraid, it just wasn't the time to do it. To show his face to the real world.

You may be wondering how long has he been on wattpad? Well for a fact. He has been on this reading website for the past like a year.

It is short to get million in a book that quick, but it was really the first chapter that published out, sending emotions, tears and favourites to all readers around the world.

He often make it sad or maybe happy but most of all, it was really his life of him and his crush. Although, he still needs to think of an ending. Not to shabby, just let the readers feel the book from the bottom of their heart.

When finishing up 6000 words. He was now finishing the chapter with a quick author's note.

When he was done, he moves the mouse to publish and clicks it, that sends the chapter to whole wide to read it.

A smile brought upon the raven boy. Watching his chapter publish before him. He wasn't nervous or anything, just happy and excited that he finally done a chapter which he felt that he could breath out.

In about 34 seconds. A notification popped up, going from 1 to quickly 73.

The boy smiled widely as he sees the notification raising very fast. He didn't think he could be this popular on wattpad. No joke.

He thought he would be a rookie, getting one or five notification in one day but this was insane.

While looking at the numbers for a moment and starting to type his next chapter. A voice came from downstairs that made his ears alert, stopping himself from writing the ending.

"Ash, its school time" a women spoke from downstairs, sending her voice to his messy bedroom.

She glances at his bedroom door that was fully shut then walks to the kitchen to make a scrummy breakfast for her only son. Which was a delicious original porridge. His favourite.

The boy named Ash gently signed. The reason was school. He hated to go there because of getting more homework that would waste his precious time on wattpad.

Ash wasn't a popular kid in school, he was normally a student, walking around and sit under a tree, typing his phone on wattpad to continue the story from his imagination. if he has time.

He instantly got up from a soft single chair before turning off his computer, but still would wait on how many notification he would get after a whole hour in His hand.

He walks to the cupboard, getting his clothes out and changes from pyjamas to casual clothes.

Again, you may be wondering why? Well he has been writing that chapter over the night with out getting a couple of hour sleep. He wasn't slump, just normal. He was use to this since day one on wattpad so it was useful for him, but for others. Not, because you need sleep which is important for your body.

He takes off his top revealing his bare body which wasn't all muscly just slim with a belly button.

He changes from pyjamas and replaces it with casual clothes. Wearing a black short sleeved top that fitted perfectly then puts on a blue short sleeved jacket with white stripes printed on shoulder, zipping it up all the way to the chest where a circle was printed, showing some of the black top.

He wears grey jeans tightly and buttoned. Then finished with a top of a cherry, a red baseball cap that covered his raven jet hair that shadowed from the bottom of his eyes. The clothes he wears were perfectly fitted, but he always wears this in each day. More like everyday, usally he does change in some years in different clothing.

He looks in front of a clear mirror, giving a fake gentle smile and walks out the bedroom door. For the past few minutes, he brushes his teeth clean and sprays deodorant which was Hugo boss. When finish, he steps down staires and reaches the bottom going into kitchen where he saw his mother only drinking a cup of tea from a mug, sitting down on table while reading a Magazine in hand.

Ash walks to a free empty chair and sits down opposite to his mother. On table was a bowl of porridge and a cup a coffee along side resting as smoke disappears into thin air from the liquid. The smell was strong that sends waves up to his nostrils, but he couldn't wait to taste it that made his mouth drooled, wanting to taste the flavour in his mouth that his stomach is dying for it.

He takes a spoon that was resting on a table from the side and takes a scoop of porridge. Lifting it, sending to his open mouth. He enters the tip of the spoon in the mouth completely before closing and explores his tongue to Devine the taste of the porridge.

He hummed as he smiles, letting delight get over him. He couldn't resist having a porridge in morning. It wasn't sweet just original, tastings just milk and hot steaming inside his mouth them swallows that made his dry throat turned wet.

The mother notices his sons action and smiled widely that he loves from what she just made while keeping her eyes on a magazine.

In minuets, Ash gobbles all the porridge in the bowl. Cleaning it all up. leaving it empty with no porridge left to spare, then after Drinks the coffee from a mug. He lifts the mug with his hand and puts the edge to his lips. Letting the liquid slide inside his mouth. Swallowing it down, giving a warm chill to his body and a tingling feeling from his brain. When finished it in one gulp. He rests the empty mug on table and stood up from his chair, walking out the kitchen door, leaving his mother in kitchen reading a magazine as she flips into a another page. Fashion section. Of course.

The women spoke out before her son walks out the kitchen. "Have a great day" she said and drinks cup a tea resting on a table.

"Will do mom" Ash replied. He takes his bag off from the hook and places it over his free shoulder, adjusting not to let it fall. Also, his phone by stuffing in his pocket for emergency and wattpad.

When he was done, he walks to the closed front door, sliding his arm to let his hand grip on a handle and twists it fully, unclogging the lock and pulls, swinging it fully open that made the wind blow his face lightly.

Ash steps out the house with right foot first then left as he turns around and pulls again, shutting the front door completely closed. Turning around again, he walks to the gate and swept into the clear quiet street, walking on pavement with random cars driving on road in each opposite lane.

He kept his head down, to see where he was going, not to bump into any people along the way. Also not getting creamed on your shoes.

Taking along the walk. Ash finally arrives at school in a couple minutes time. It was only around the corner from his house.

He takes a quick breath and walks through the gate where students were going to the playground, talking to their friends one another. However, Ash didn't have any, he was just a lonely kid. He's been like this for the past couple of years now so it was no big deal for him.

He ignores what's around him. Hearing a ball bouncing from the court and students talking to one another.

He heads Inside the school building, pushing the swinging doors open before entering, walking along the hallway while bumping into some students along the way.

Finally. He arrives at his lesson and enters classroom. There weren't that many students but was enough to let peace come.

He walks to his chair, sliding it open for him to take a seat and sat down, placing his bag on floor then rest his arm on desk by leaning forward. He takes a look around the classroom then forward at board.

"This going to be a long day." He said. Letting out a sign.

When the lesson finished. It was now lunch time with the bell ringing loud across the hallway causing student come out of their classroom, heading to cafeteria while Ash steps into playground and walk to a big tall tree with leaves on it. Putting his foot on a soft grass and kneels down as he was near to a tree, lying his own back against it. resting his own body. Taking out a phone from his pocket. He unlocks the password and taps with his finger on wattpad app that lets him enter on his profile. To his surprise, he has over 487 notification. Wow, impressive indeed.

When he tapped on a pen icon, he didn't notice but a girl was walking to the tree that he was against on already. She came close and stopped in front of him, bringing a smile on her lips and a pink coloured pad close to her chest. Setting her blue ocean eyes at him as mouth was open, letting the words come from her mouth that sends to Ash.

"Excuse me," she said in a sweet voice. Keeping a gentle smile on her lip from one side to another, raising both cheeks. not to show disrespect.

Ash heard her words. He looks up away from his phone and onto the girl which caught him by surprise as his hand became loose, letting the phone slide out from his hand as it hits the grass ground. Not broken to be precise, while keeping hazel eyes on sapphire that shown reflection of himself when looked closely.

In his view was a girl, not just any ordinary girl, but his crush. A long time crush from childhood up to senior.

He could watch her angelic face for days or maybe eternity. Her honey blond hair was blowed lightly that covered her cute face. Ash could smell the strawberry scent aroma coming from this girl that made his brain tingle, heart was beating so fast like drum and body becomes nub slowly In each second. His mouth was slightly open as he kept on gazing at her feature. Hearing a gentle cute giggle coming out from her that makes his body tingle more. She wasn't laughing of his action, it was because of his face that he was doing right now, if anyone saw it they would of laughed. Ash tried to get himself together, but he just couldn't deny it that Beauty was really running over him. He was completely mesmerised.

Then the girl waved her single hand up to the shoulder, sending her voice to his brain that interrupted his gaze.

"Hello" she said, holding another giggle within.

Ash's heard another word from her. He shakes his head then looked up with a smile with a heating blush formed on his z-marked cheeks.

"E-Er, yeah" he stuttered as nervous swelled, saying the first response which terrible for him.

He hasn't felt this nervous because she was so close talking to him right now. Usually they haven't talked because the girl was popular than Ash. He only wished he could be too, wanting to stay the most of his days with her. However, he couldn't after seeing each boy setting their eyes on her which he couldn't do anything, just watching them get to her. But to his luck, she not in a relationship. How could she not be, mind was running Ash's brain, thinking out adjective compliment about the girl before him. Now back to reality.

"Can I sit down next to you" she said politely. Keeping a hold of the pad in her hand. It was switched on, but...it was on the same website as Ash which he didn't know because it was back turned with screen facing at her chest.

When hearing those words. The blush was getting hotter from his cheeks going red. Heart was beating fast pace with a tingle feeling swelling. Bringing a smile on his face and nods.

"Sure" he said, motioning her to sit down next to him.

She sits next to Ash with a smile on her face. Glancing at him then at the pad in her hand, going in to a website then library. A smile rose her lips when she saw a red ball on screen.

Ash glances at her then the bright screen which caught him by surprise.

"You go on wattpad?." He questioned. Facing at her while sitting down with his phone automatically switched off on screen.

The girl look away from screen to Ash, bringing a smile on her face. "Yes i do, what about you" she questioned, hoping it's a yes for answer.

With a nod "yep," he responded .

Ash looks at her pad on screen till words popped up. He looked closely and was shocked to see that those word weren't front other authors. They were actually from him. He even realised that his crush likes his own story which happiness was around him but kept it casual.

"What are you reading" he pointed out.

The girl looked back and forth at Ash then pad and spoke to him by facing him.

"Oh, I'm reading this book from this great author. I love his story, it's so beautiful" she said. Smiling with her eyes fully shut then opens, starting to read the chapter on pad.

Hearing those words made Ash smile even more. Giving a boost of confidence that shot straight up. He couldn't believe that his crush is loving the book. His own book. He looks at her to see she was focus on pad, reading every letter that was been written on chapter. When she was finished reading everything on whole 63 paged chapter, she presses the star vote and then commented.

Ash looked on what she was writing on the comment section, however, his eyes turned immediately wide when she send the compliment. Not the words but the logo on side. it was same one that kept messaging his books, but this was from his crush.

A vibration came from his phone resting on grass without been touched that was beneath his lap. Ash grabs his phone and looked what's popped up making his eyes widen.

The name

The username that was sent right now was from his crush.

He looked at her to see she was done reading. So he spoke. Ignoring his shocked approval.

"So how was it" he question.

The looked at him and smiled with a tinge of blush from her pale cheeks while shutting her eyes. "It was beautiful, I loved it" she commented.

"Really" ash said in surprise from her words.

"Yep, its my favourite book. But I wonder when will it end." She said with smile. Almost like she doesn't wanted it to.

Ash smiled. She was right. He has published 99 chapter of the book and now, he has finally come to an of its peak.

However, there were random plots that kept scrambling his brain for ideas. He didn't even plan the ending from the start until one clicked, that worked perfectly with the story. It could be sad but happy with an lovely ending in his imagination that stuck to his brain, not to forget about it.

When school been rang loud across the whole playground getting other students attention. The two teenage students stood from ground and began to walk to their lesson, headlining inside the building with smiles on their face but different mind.

Ash looked at Serena who had smile in her face. Tommorow was the day of his last. It even was the day to take a one last look at his crush. Saying one farewell.

When school finished the day. Ash rushed home and fully opens the door as it lets it closed by itself before ash enters. He quickly puts his bag on a hooker and runs up the stairs like no tomorrow, heading in to his room, entering and sits down on a chair before switching on the computer.

His mind remembers the imagination, using for the next part of the story. He clicks on wattpad, going into his work as he looks at a blank page. His arms form out ready to type as he takes a quick breath letting the imagination follow through his head like a movie and start typing, unleashing it into the chapter. Not to miss out one scene.

His hands typed in every letter on the keyboard with a clink sound. the letters typed on the screen in each sentence as fast he can.

Throughout, his fingers were starting to hurt more by pressing each button, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Motivation ran through him as he kept on writing. Wanting to finish the chapter.

After a long hours of typing. He finally rested his back against a chair, taking some short breaths from his mouth as he reads his chapter to see any mistakes or makes sense with the story. After that, he click on publish as it sends. Revealing that he has completely sent it.

A tear ran down which soon wiped it off. He stood up from his chair and walk to his bed, plopping restlessly down on it with the computer shutting by itself automatically.

Ash looks up at ceiling and smiled.

"Hope you like it..."

"Serena, its time for bed." A women spoke from downstairs.

"I will mom" a short honey blond called back as she instantly entered her room. She gets changed into her pyjamas and goes to bed, but before she could. A sound was heard from her home getting her attention. She walks over to it to see a new chapter on screen of her phone which cause a smile on her face. She plops down on bed and start reading the book in her own thought, imagining every letter on chapter of the story. She loved this book when she first read the chapter and started to fall in love with it.

When she was reading through the whole 65 pages. A tear rolled down from her eyes. Reading a beautiful sad story. That's kept on imagining through her mind.

The story, was about a boy who had great life and a beautiful crush since childhood which he loved the most, but each day he couldn't confess his love. In high. When they were teenagers. The girl leaves him for good, heading to another city, leaving the boy broken hearted. Not saying his confession in time.

When she finally reached the last page of the chapter. Her eyes widen on what she just read. It wasn't the story that was written.

It was the revealed of characters.

Reading it through:

A raven boy stood in its right place outside of school as students walk out the gate with an happy expression that there Year has finally finished, but he wasn't like them. No. He was opposite.

Opposite to see his only crush leaving before his auburn eyes. His Heart couldn't take it as if it was breaking into two pieces. A tear ran down his z-mark cheeks to the bottom chin with a open mouth, starting to let the words come out...to his lover in distance.

"I love you...Serena Yvonne" he mumbled under his warm breath that came out from his heavy dried up throat with another tear running down on the other side.

He watches her go down the road...leaving him broken in the same place...leaving his own uncompleted life.

This boy was no ordinary boy...He was the life of me, the person that was me.

And his name was...Ash Ketchum

The broken boy

When she read it all, tears were running down uncontrollably from her eyes to the bottom chin, dripping at the floor. After completing reading the book of its final chapter.

She lays down on her soft bed bringing the warm chills up to her body, laying the bed cover on top of her slender body. She rests her head on a soft pillow that made her short hair cover her face. One word stuck on her mind.

Change.

With school starting the day with the morning raising on the horizon and birds singing while gliding through the clear blue sky.

Ash wakes up from slumber. He gets ready doing his morning routine and steps down stairs, heading to the kitchen. Having yet again another original Porridge.

After he was done. He packed his bag and head out the front door of his house, heading to school. Ignoring the sadness that filled within as he completed the story. But was this his ending story? If it was, then the reality is true.

He finally arrives at school and heads to the playground. Ignoring every student around him as usual, entering inside the building, going to his first lesson. When he did enter the classroom. He sat down in his original seating plan and starts the lesson with teacher calling their names. However, when calling out Serena's name. She wasn't even in the class in sight. Ticking her absent. Ash grew worried. Was it his story that caused all this? Was his story becoming true? Although, he was running out of time that this was his last year if school, and he will be leaving as a... broken boy.

As the rang across the whole building which means it was the end of the day. The students ran out the gang with happy expression. However, one was different.

Ash walks out of school with his head down. This was it, he didn't confessed his feeling in time which he dreaded the most, nor didn't have the courage to do it.

He walks out the gate as he was about to head home home but a voice stopped in his tracks.

"I read your book" a sweet angelic voice spoke out the blue.

Ash eyes went wide in surprise. knowing who that voice belongs to. He whirled around. Only to see Serena stepping up to him with a blush on her cute face.

When she came close in short distance, she bit her lip and spoke with a smile. "I loved it"

Ash smiled widely. His heart was thumping, that only he could hear it.

Serena looked at him for a moment and took a step close, near to him as she rose her tiptoes, leaning her face into him before she spoke while slowly sliding her eyes closed.

"But...there's something I want to change" she said.

As her face was getting near to Ash's face. Sending her warm breath to his lips and eyes fully closed. Lips were couple metres away from each other.

The world has stopped moving and sun was setting on the horizon, making the clear sky fully orange with pink petals blowing from the trees twigs, swaying through the air. There was not even one person around them watching meaning they were all alone, together.

Ash eyes grew wide in surprise that his childhood crush was not only giving his first kiss but changing the story from his story. Then, a soft tickle brushed on his glistened lips that send electricity through his body. His breath was taken away. His own eyes looked at the closed ones of Serena. There lips brushing in sync, feeling the gentle softness from each other.

Serena was giving all out her love by concentrating on the kiss. Feeling Ash lips touch hers. She slowly lifts both her free arms, wrapping them around ash's neck making the kiss deeper. Which she actually loved it for her first kiss.

Ash eyes were stuck wide then they slowly started to shut. Watching her crush do the kiss onto him, letting his lips do the talking. Soon, he wraps one of his arm around her waist and the other up to her soft back hair, running between his fingers as he touched. He leans more forward to deepen the kiss more by supporting his arms. He was getting use of her lips, wishing he doesn't want to stop.

There eyes were fully closed, lips were brushing in sync and love filled the air around them.

This was him, he was an ordinary boy that finally found love in his life.


End file.
